


Broken Wings

by Sinwetchercody



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Canon divergence the walking dead, Daryl out of his shell, F/M, Merle Dixon Lives, Multi, Scars, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinwetchercody/pseuds/Sinwetchercody
Summary: Daryl finds you out there all alone, brings you back to the prison. Both of you harboring a crush on each other until Rick Grimes steps in.Starts off Prison Era.Merle Dixon lives





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl watched her as she danced to music only she could hear. He’d found an MP3 player while he was out on a run, he brought it back and this beautiful girl snatched it up. She gave him a hug. He tried to ignore how his heartbeat sped up when she touched him. He smiled when she told him thank you. He watched as she put in the headphones and walked off to listen to the music on it. Daryl stood there watching her, his crossbow slung on his back. He watched as she twirled her hips and her lips softly sang along to the lyrics. He smirked to himself. She was so beautiful. The cellblock door swung open. Rick walked in, he nodded to Daryl. Daryl nodded back as his eyes went back to her.  
“Ya know, ya should go talk to her.” Rick said leaning against the staircase.  
“What? Are ya crazy?” He said gesturing to her. “She’d never.”  
“I said the same thing about Lori.”  
“Look at what that gotcha.”  
“Damn Daryl, not pulling any punches today are ya? Well I got a job for ya.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Go get Lorelei, and get up in the guard tower. Y’all are on watch.” Rick said with a huge grin. Daryl shot him a look that was lethal. Rick laughed and walked off. Daryl took a deep breath. He adjusted his crossbow and walked forward.

You were dancing around your cell, listening to the MP3 player Daryl brought back. It was such a good find. You weren’t gonna lie, the surly redneck was hot. Dance music blasted through the headphones. You jumped when you felt a hand touch your shoulder. You spun around, pulling the headphones out of your ears. Speaking of surly rednecks.  
“Rick wants me and ya in the guard tower for watch.” He said his eyes burning into yours. You tucked the MP3 player into your back pocket.  
“Sure. Let me grab my stuff.” You said as you turned and grabbed your gear off the small table. You felt Daryl’s eyes on you. You turned and tried to step forward. Daryl was directly in front of you. Your heart thudded as his eyes went from yours to your full lips. He bit his lip and turned around walking away. You watched him walked away. He was delicious. You hurried after him. You caught up with him as he held the door open for you. You smiled. Daryl nodded.  
“C’mon.” He said jutting his thumb at the western tower.  
“The west tower? I thought we were going to the eastern one.”  
“Maggie and Glenn are in there.”  
“Oh.” You said with a slight smile. We climbed to the stairs and Daryl held the door open for you. You watched as Daryl looked past you. You turned around. Rick was walking over. Daryl nodded his head inside the tower.  
“Git in.” He grunted.  
You didn’t argue. Daryl shut the door and went to meet Rick.

“Why ya doin this ta me?” Daryl said quietly as Rick approached.  
“Hey I’m helping you out. Don’t come out til you talk to her. I mean it. I’ll lock your ass in there Dixon.” Rick said turning on his heel. Daryl sighed and walked back into the tower. He shut the door. He stopped short. She was standing in the middle of the tower, headphones back in, her hips twirling to the music. Daryl took in a deep breath and watched as she danced. The way she bounced. Eyes closed. Lost in the music. He watched a bead of sweat travel down her throat and disappeared into her cleavage. She danced, carefree. Like the world outside didn’t go to shit. Her carefree attitude is what attracted him to her. That and her skill as a warrior. She was battle hardened when he found her. She held a gun on him. He stared her down. His crossbow aimed at her heart. She didn’t flinch. No fear in her eyes.  
The song must of changed, her dancing did. Slower, seductive. Daryl didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. He had a growing problem. One he knew she could fix.

You slowly turned lost in the music. You caught a glimpse of Daryl. You turned your back to him and continued dancing. Rolling your hips and shaking your ass slightly. You saw the look on his face. Pure desire. You pulled an ear bud out of your ear. You turned and looked at him.  
“You know how to dance?”  
“Nah.”  
“It’s easy. C’mere.” You said wrapping his arm around your waist. You ignored your pounding heart and the electrical surge that flowed through you at his touch. You took his other hand. “Now like this.1....2....3....” Daryl made an attempt to amuse you. You grinned.  
“Not bad for your first time.”  
“Yeah right.”  
You burst out laughing. Daryl stiffened.  
“Oh relax. It’s a joke Mr. Serious.”  
You pulled the other ear bud out of your ear and tucked both of them into your bra. You pulled the MP3 player out of your pocket and turned it off.  
“I’m glad I ran across that. I was gonna leave it.”  
“Then I would of went after it.” You said leaning over to look out the window.  
“Nah, I wouldn’t of let ya.”  
You turned and looked at him, cocking an eye brow up.  
“I would of liked to see you try.”  
Daryl grunted. He dropped his crossbow on a small table. He walked over and looked out the same window.  
“Don’t think I can take ya?” You said jokingly.  
“I hope ya can.” He said softly.  
“What?”  
“Nothin.” He said refusing to make eye contact with you.  
“Oh Daryl.” You said pulling a pack of cigarettes out of your pocket. You took one and held the pack out to Daryl. He took one and smiled at you.  
“Need a light?” You asked lighting yours.  
“Nah.” He said pulling out his own zippo.  
“Daryl fucking Dixon. Always prepared.”  
“Like a fuckin scout.” He said with a grin.  
Holy shit he made a joke. You laughed. You took a long drag on your cigarette. You watched as the dead milled around the fences. Daryl followed your gaze.  
“They can’t get in.”  
“Not unless the fence falls.”  
“Damn yer a buzzkill.”  
You grinned, then you sighed and stretched.  
“You gonna tell me the reason we’re here? Don’t need 4 people on watch.”  
Daryl took a long drag of his cigarette.  
“It’s what Rick wanted.”  
“Ah, has nothing to do with you bringing back stuff you think I’ll like?”  
“Don’t know whatcher talkin bout.”  
“The MP3 player? I mentioned how much I missed music and bam Scout Daryl brings me a MP3 player.”  
Daryl looked down at his shoes.  
“Takin care of me?” You asked dipping your head trying to look in his eyes.  
He took another long drag and blew it out.  
“Daryl.” You started as you put your cigarette out on the ledge. “Talk to me.”  
He crushed his cigarette. He swiftly pulled you to him by your hips. You gasped. His mouth claimed yours. You parted your lips and his tongue greedily pressed forward into your mouth. He swirled his tongue around yours. You groaned and wrapped your arms around his neck. He growled and lifted you. He placed you on the ledge, he spread your legs and stood between them, his lips never leaving yours. He tasted better than he looked and he looked delicious. He tasted like heaven. The door to the watchtower swung open.  
“Daryl! I need the keys. Shit!” Ricks voice rang out. The door slammed shut. You giggled as Daryl growled angrily.  
“Don’t move.” He ordered. You smiled.  
He went to the door, he swung it open and he unclipped the keys.  
“Here ya prick!” He yelled as he threw the keys. He slammed the door and was back to you in an instant. His mouth on yours. He ground himself into your core. You groaned at how hard he was. He slid his hand under your shirt, he lifted your bra and cupped your breast. You arched into him. He pulled back and chuckled softly.  
“I didn’t think ya would.”  
“Why? Did you just lose a bet?”  
“Don’t even, that ain’t even remotely funny.”  
“You’re so serious.” He tugged your shirt over your head. He reached back and unsnapped your bra. You dropped your arms and allowed it to fall to the floor. Daryl yanked off your boots, launching you forward. You laughed as he caught you, he chuckled and laid you on the floor. You finished taking your boots off as Daryl stripped out of his vest and t shirt. He unbuttoned his jeans. You rose up and nudged them down his hips. He wrapped his hand in your hair and pulled you into another kiss.  
“Are ya sure ya wanna do this Lara?”  
You froze for a second, you lifted your eyes to his. His beautiful blue pools were dark with desire. You took a deep breath.  
“What did you call me?” You whispered.  
“Lara.” He said pressing another kiss to your lips.  
“Nobody’s ever called me that before. I’ve never done this before either. You’re the first.”  
“And the only.” He said claiming your mouth with his again. He swirled his tongue around yours. You pushed him back and straddled him. He groaned. You slowly slid him into you. You bit your lip as a hushed moan of pain and pleasure escaped your throat. He rose up and pinned you to the floor, You wrapped your legs around his waist. The whole time he was still buried inside you. He kissed your neck as he slid slowly in and out of you. He brushed the hair out of your face. You bit your lip as your eyes closed.  
“Look at me. Lara. I want ya to stay here with me.” He said softly. You opened your eyes.  
“I’m always with you Daryl.” He leaned back propping himself up with his forearms and he began to pump in and out of you faster. You moaned out his name as he filled you completely.  
“Oh damn, you’re so big.”  
“Yer so tight, so wet.” He groaned. You rose and pressed your lips to his. He swirled his tongue around yours as he continued to pound into you. You kissed his neck and moaned in his ear. He bit your earlobe. You felt it coming. You couldn’t hold out any longer. Daryl growled with approval.  
“That’s it baby girl. Cum for me.”  
You came hard at his words. He moaned as You clenched on his hard cock. You called his name as you came.  
“Yes. That’s it.” He said excitedly. He pounded into you harder, forcing you higher. You tugged at his hair. You ran your fingers down his back. He quickly pulled out of you and flipped you over. He raised your hips and plunged back into you.  
“Oh god Daryl.” You practically screamed. Daryl grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your head back. He kissed your neck as he wrapped his hand around your throat. You smiled. He groaned.  
“Yer a naughty girl. Yer all mine now.”  
“Yes Daryl. I’m all yours.” He squeezed your throat slightly. His hips pounding into your ass. You felt your wetness slide down your thighs. He pulled you down by your throat and You arched your back, pushing your ass further into the air. He slapped your ass hard. You moaned out louder. He drilled into you. You tossed your head back, You turned and watched him. He was so damn sexy. He pushed into you as far as he could as he exploded inside you. He leaned over you. He whispered your name in your ear. You smiled and kissed his neck. He chuckled as he pulled out of you. You whined softly at the sudden emptiness. He pulled you close to him as he kissed your forehead.  
“I don’t usually do that.” You said shakily. He pressed another kiss to your neck. He chuckled.  
“Neither do I. I had ta have ya. This isn’t just a one time thing. Fer me at least.”  
You rolled in his arms, you stared into his eyes.  
“Not for me either.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️   
attempted rape

Three weeks later you, Glenn and Maggie went on a run. We needed more formula. After yours and Daryls first tryst, the next day the prison was almost overrun by the dead. Lori didn’t make it. The baby did. Maggie and Daryl went on the first run, You knew another spot. Something didn’t feel right here. Maggie was laughing with Glenn telling him to grab a rubber duck. You whistled. Maggie and Glenn looked over. You motioned for them to get down. Maggie dropped and crawled underneath a car.  
“Well well lookie what we have here.”  
“Merle?” You gasped spinning around.  
“Lorelei! And the Chinese kid.”  
“Wait you know him?” Glenn asked me.  
“You know him?” You shot back.  
“Ya see sweetness, he was part of the group that left ol Merle’s ass handcuffed on that buildin. Made me cut off my own hand. She found me. Patched me up, then hauled ass when we got separated by a herd of walkers.”  
“I came back. Just like we said we would if we got separated. You weren’t there Merle.” You said anger burning in your voice.  
“C’mon sweetness, ya know ol Merle went back for ya.”  
“What do you want?”  
“Well ya two are gonna come with me. Nice and easy. Turn around sweetness.”  
You held your hands up, You slowly turned. You felt Merle yank your gun out of your waist band. He ran his hand down your legs.  
“No throwaway darlin? That’s sloppy. Didn’t I teach ya anything.”  
“Don’t need em where I’m at.”  
“Toss it over kid.” Merle said. He wrapped his good arm around your throat and held his knife hand to the side of your throat. Glenn lowered his gun and tossed it to Merle’s feet.  
“What happened to you Merle?”  
“I’m a survivor darlin. I’m lookin for my little brother. Ya ain’t seen him have ya? Names Daryl.”  
“Daryl?” You looked over at Glenn, he shook his head slightly. You clenched your jaw. Suddenly a white light exploded behind your eyes.

You woke up with a blindfold over your face. You were sitting next to Merle. You’d know his smell anywhere. You only spend 3 months out there with him.  
“It’s alright darlin.”  
You grunted. You heard Merle chuckle.

Maggie came up to the prison with a katana wielding woman. Daryl whistled. Him, Carol, and Rick opened the gates. Maggie jumped off the horse as the woman she was with passed out. The bag of formula fell from the horse.  
“Maggie, Where’s Lara? Glenn?”  
“He took them.”  
“Who? Damn it Maggie who took ‘em?”  
“I don’t know.” She said bursting into tears.  
“I’m goin out there!” Daryl yelled.  
“Daryl! No!” Rick yelled grabbing Daryl by the back of his shirt.  
“Get off me! He’s got Lara! What’s he doin ta her? Get off! I gotta get her!”  
“I know brother, I know. Listen to me. We can’t go off half cocked. We need to have a plan.” Rick said. He hoisted the unconscious woman up. Daryl helped him.  
“Think she knows somethin?”  
“Can’t hurt to find out.”

You woke up tied to a chair, the door swung open. A man walked over to you, he pulled his knife out and cut the rope binding you to the chair. He circled the table and stopped at the chair opposite where you were sitting. He paused and looked over at you. He gestured to the chair.  
“May I? Thank you.” He said sitting. “We’re gonna take you back to your people. Explain to them that this was all just a misunderstanding. You tell us where they are and we’ll drive ya there.”  
“I want to talk to Glenn.”  
“I can’t allow that. Your people are dangerous. Handcuffed my man to a roof. Forced him to amputate his own hand.”  
“That was before my time.”  
“You just tell us where they are and we’ll bring them here. You’ll be safe I promise.”  
You looked down at the floor. You arched your eyebrow.  
“No? Fine, let’s try something else. Stand up please.” You took a deep breath. You didn’t move. He leaned forward the chair creaking loudly.  
“Stand up.” He repeated, his time low with just a hint of anger. You rose knocking the chair over. He stared at you.  
“Take off your shirt.”  
“No.”  
He leaned back in his chair.  
“Take off your shirt, or I’ll bring Glenn’s hand in here.”  
You let out the breath You were holding. You took your shirt off. You slammed it to the floor. He spread his arms apart.  
“Go on.”  
You gritted your teeth. You took your bra off. You held your hands to your chest, covering your breasts. The man rose, he unbuckled his belt. He circled the table. He stood behind you. Your face turned to stone. Completely blank. No emotion. He ran his hand up your spine and played with your hair. He lifted some hair and smelled it. He slammed you onto the table. You winced. The only person you’d ever been with was Daryl.  
“Do whatever you wanna do. Then go to hell.” You said coldly.  
He rubbed his hand over the side of your face. He leaned back pressing his hips into your ass. He stepped away. He stared down at you. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked you backwards. He pushed you out of the room. He lead you into another room. Merle and another guy swung open the door. Glenn was standing in the middle of the room covered in blood. Merle’s face fell when he saw you. A flash of anger shot across his face. The governor pushed you towards him. Glenn’s face fell when he saw you standing half naked in front of him. He raised the weapon he had in his hand. Merle held his hand out.  
“Uh uh. Drop it.”  
Glenn dropped it. It landed with a wooden thud.  
“We’re through with the games. One of you are gonna give up your camp.” The governor said pulling up his pistol. Glenn shook his head no. He pointed the pistol at your head. Glenn didn’t waver. He pushed you back and stepped forward pointing his pistol at Glenn’s head. Maggie flashed through your mind. You couldn’t leave her without Glenn. Maggie would be broken. You’d lose a sister and a brother.  
“We’re in a prison.” You said stepping forward. You were blocked by the other man with Merle.  
“The one near Newnan?” Merle asked.  
“The place is over run.” The other man said.  
“We took it.”  
“How many are you?” The governor asked. Gun still trained on Glenn. Glenn looked defeated.  
“10. We’re 10 now.”  
“10 people cleared that whole prison of biters?” He asked turning his head to look at Merle.  
He moved past Merle. He stopped and turned to look at Glenn. He pulled you into a hug, kissing your hair.  
“It’s alright. Shh. It’s ok.” He said grinning at Glenn. Glenn was pissed. He wanted to try to help but he knew it was a death sentence if he did. The Governor pushed you towards Glenn. Glenn wrapped you in a hug. Staring at the Governor the whole time. Merle stared as he shut the door.  
“It’s alright Lorelei.”  
You backed away from him. Pissed. How could Merle do this shit to you?  
You felt Glenn nudge you. He handed you his shirt. You pulled it over your head your back to him. You have him a small smile.  
“Thank you.”  
“Thank you for saving Maggie.”  
“I’m glad I did. She doesn’t need to go through this. We have to get out of here.”  
“How?”  
“We fight our way out. We have to get back.”  
“What he do to you?”  
“Not now.”  
You both searched the room for weapons. You found a couple sharp pieces of a broken chair. It’ll do. You heard footsteps coming down the hall. You looked over at Glenn. He nodded. You took a deep breath. The door swung open. You and Glenn launched yourselves at the people behind the door. You stabbed one of the men in the throat with your makeshift knife. Glenn knocked down Merle. Merle jumped up and upper cut Glenn. You yanked the weapon out of the mans throat. He slid down the wall firing his weapon. Merle ducked out of the way.  
Merle rose and Glenn punched him down. Merle raised a gun and Glenn grabbed his arm. You jumped to your feet cocking a semi automatic. You held it on Merle.  
“Let him go!” You yelled. Merle stared at you.  
“Ok.” Merle said with a grin raising his arms. Behind you two men entered their guns raised aimed at you. Merle jumped up grabbing the barrel of the gun.  
“Give me the gun!” He yelled yanking it out of your hands.  
“Get up!” He yelled at Glenn. Glenn groaned and sat up. Merle forced us on our knees. You reached out and grabbed Glenn’s hand.  
“Just think of him.” He whispered.  
“I’m not afraid of dying Glenn.” You said as someone tossed a cloth sack over your face. You were pulled to your feet.  
“Let’s go c’mon.” You were pushed forward. Suddenly a loud bang erupted in the small hallway. Smoke filled the place. You couldn’t breathe. You felt the bag rip off your head.  
“Daryl!” You said between coughing.  
“Come on baby girl. Move yer ass.” He said pulling you forward. He swiftly cut the ropes that bound your wrists. He shoved an AR 15 into your hands. You followed him closely. Glenn could barely walk. Maggie and Rick half carried half dragged him.  
“Quickly in here.” Rick called out in a loud whisper. Daryl went into the building first, You followed him, Oscar behind you.  
“There ain’t no way out back here.” Daryl called out.  
“How bad are you hurt?” Rick asked Glenn.  
“I’ll be alright.” You said sinking down. Maggie dropped to her knees beside him checking his wounds.  
“Who is that woman?” You asked referring to the tall dreaded black woman, she was wielding a katana like it was an extension of her arm.  
“She’s on her own.” Rick said.  
“Daryl!” Glenn called out. “This was Merle. It was. He did this.”  
“Ya saw him?”  
“Face to face. He threw a walker at me. He was going to execute us.”  
“My brothers the governor?”  
“No, he’s somebody else. Merles his Lieutenant or something.” You said helping Maggie dress Glenn’s wounds.  
“Does he know I’m still with y’all?”  
“He does now. Rick I’m sorry we told him where the prison is, we couldn’t hold out any longer.”  
“Don’t.” Rick said reaching for Glenn. “No need to apologize.”  
“They’re gonna be lookin for us.” Maggie said quickly.  
“Can you walk? We got a car a few miles out.” Rick asked.  
“Hey if Merle’s around I need ta see em.”  
“Not now we’re in hostile territory.” Rick said looking at Daryl.  
“He’s my brother he ain’t gonna try-“  
“Look at what he did! No we gotta we gotta-“  
“Maybe I can talk to em. Maybe I can work somethin out.”  
“No, you’re not thinking straight, no matter what they say they’re hurt. Glenn can barely walk, how are we gonna make it out if we’re over run by walkers or if this governor catches us. I need you! Are you with me?”  
“Yeah.” Daryl said softly. Daryl bent down, grabbing your wrist and pulled you up. He crushed you to his chest.  
“I knew Merle. I didn’t know he was your brother. I found him after he cut his hand off. I was out there with him for 3 months. He’s not the same man you knew. Or I knew. He still hurt me.” Daryl stiffened.  
“I can’t believe Merle would do this.”  
“He kept asking me about you. He never said he was your brother.”  
“What do you mean ya were out there for 3 months with em?”  
“After I found him, I cauterized his hand. We got separated when a herd came through. You found me the next day.”  
“He was that close the whole fuckin time?” He said tossing his head back. You pulled him down and pressed a kiss to his lips. Your eyes searched his.  
“Don’t leave me Daryl. Please.”  
“I ain’t gonna.”  
Rick crouched down by the door. Daryl dropped to a knee and pulled a smoke bomb out of the bag they brought.  
“On three. Stay tight.”  
You nodded. “One. Two. Three.” Rick threw open the door. Daryl tossed one smoke bomb. Then you tossed another.  
“Stay behind me Lara.”  
“Got it.”  
“Let’s go.” Rick ordered. He took point while Maggie and Oscar covered us. I followed close to Daryl, your gun raised. Ready for anything.  
“There they are!” A voice rang out. Shots rang out, bouncing off cars and embedding into trees. Rick opened fire. You followed Daryl and began shooting. Daryl took out a guy high up on the wall. You took the other one out.  
“C’mon.” He said, looking behind him. You turned dropping to one knee and started shooting. Three guys fell.  
“Behind ya!” Daryl yelled out.  
“Go get cover! Get there!” Rick yelled out. Daryl pushed you forward towards Rick. You ran after him. Daryl provided cover.  
“Go! Go! Go!” Rick yelled. You turned around. You couldn’t see Daryl. Rick shoved you forward. We took cover in the entrance of a brick building.  
“How many are there?” Rick called out.  
“Don’t matter, theres gonna be more. We need to move!” Daryl responded shoving more ammo towards you. He reloaded his own weapon.  
“Any grenades left?” You asked looking through the bag.  
“Uh huh.” Daryl grunted.  
“Get em ready we gotta gun through the wall.” You said as you peeked around the corner and fired off a few shots. You quickly ducked back into cover.  
“You guys go ahead I’m gonna lay down some cover fire.” Daryl said cocking his weapon.  
“No, we gotta stay together!” You pleaded staring into his eyes.  
“Nah, too hairy, I’ll be right behind you.” He said leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to your lips.  
“Ready?!” He yelled as he threw another smoke grenade.  
“Move! Move! Let’s get outta here!”  
“C’mon!” You yelled to Daryl.  
“Keep going!” Rick yelled. “This way!” Oscar climbed onto the hood of a bus. Daryl laid down a line of fire. You helped Maggie get Glenn onto the hood.  
“Lorelei! Come on!” Maggie yelled.  
“What about Daryl?”  
“He’ll be there. We have to go!”  
A shot rang out hitting Oscar in the side.  
“Rick! Rick!” Maggie yelled as she shot Oscar in the head.  
“Daryl!” You screamed.  
“Go! Lara get yer ass out! Go!” You heard him yell. You couldn’t see him.  
Rick came running over, he hoisted you up onto the hood of the bus.  
“Get over!”  
“What about Daryl?”  
“He’ll meet us. Go now!”  
You climbed over. We landed on the other side and circled around. We crouched down waiting.  
“Come on Daryl.” You begged silently to yourself. A branch snapped. You turned gun raised. It wasn’t Daryl it was the other woman that was with Rick. She was bloody and beaten. Rick raised his gun. Shoving it in her face.  
“Where the hell were you?” He asked as she stood up. “Put your hands up. Turn around. Turn around.” She turned. Rick took her sword. Maggie held her gun on her.  
“Did you get what you came for?”  
“Where are the rest of your people?”  
“They got Oscar.” Glenn said raising his gun.  
“Daryl’s missing. You didn’t see him?” You asked stepping closer. She shook her head.  
“If anything happens to him-“  
“I brought you here to save them.”  
“Thanks for your help.” You said sincerely.  
She turned to look at Rick.  
“You’ll need help to get them back to the prison. Or to go back in there for Daryl. Either way. You need me.” She said shakily.  
“I don’t care how we do it. I need to get Daryl back.” You said softly but firmly. Rick looked over at you. He put his hand on yourshoulder.  
“I know Lorelei. We’ll figure something out.”


	3. Chapter 3

We surrounded the fight pit. Daryl was back to back with Merle. My heart thudded. You leveled my sniper rifle. You took a deep breath. Daryl pushed a walked into the crowd that was gathered. You slowly let out the breath you were holding and fired. You took out the walker that lunged towards Daryl. Maggie fired and hit a woman in the chest. Rick threw a smoke grenade. Chaos erupted. People were screaming and clamoring to find a way out. You shouldered the sniper rifle and pulled up the AR-15. You fired repeatedly laying down cover fire for Daryl and Merle. You watched as Daryl ran towards Rick. Merle following him. You watched with a small smile as Daryl snatched his crossbow from a guy who had it. He turned and kept running. You jumped down from the perch and made your way over to Rick. Rick looked over at you, Daryl and Merle ran up behind me.  
“Daryl, Lorelei, lets go!” He yelled out. You ran after Rick. Your heart thudding. We rounded the corner by the front gate. Merle ran forward, You stood next to Daryl ready to cover Merle.  
“They’re at the arena, this way.” He said as he ran between two buses.  
“You’re not going anywhere with us.” Rick said his voice laced with venom.  
“You really wanna do this now?” Merle shot back. Merle began beating on one of the panels.  
“C’mon man.” Daryl said scanning the area. Merle got the panel down.  
“Lara, go, Rick man, c’mon we gotta go.”  
Rick glanced behind him. “Go.”  
Merle took out a walker on the other side of the fence. You followed Daryl through the gate. Merle was beating a walker in the head.  
“A little help would be nice!” He said exasperated. Daryl raised his crossbow. He fired. You raised your gun, picking off walkers as Maggie and Rick followed suit.  
“We ain’t got time for this!” Merle yelled running off the pavement towards the left. Daryl grabbed your wrist, he turned to look at Rick.  
“Let’s go!” He yelled chasing after Merle, his hand a steel vice around your wrist. After what felt like hours we finally came up to the car.  
“Glenn!” Rick yelled out.  
Glenn stumbled towards the trees. “Rick! Oh thank god.”  
Rick held his hand out. “Now we gotta a problem here I need you to back up.” Glenn looked past Rick and saw Merle.  
He raised his gun.  
“What he hell is he doing here?!” The woman behind him unsheathed her katana.  
“Hey! Whoa! Whoa! Put it down!” Daryl yelled. You followed his lead getting in front of Merle.  
“He tried to kill me!” The woman said.  
“Look at what he did if it wasn’t for him-“ Glenn started.  
“He helped us get out of there.” Daryl said. His finger in Glenn’s face. I looked over at Maggie. She had her gun trained on Merle. You stepped in front of it’s path. She frowned and lowered it slightly.  
“Yeah right after he beat the shit outta you!” Rick said to Daryl.  
“Hey! We both took our licks.” Merle said.  
“Jackass.” You said shaking your head.  
“Hey shut up.”  
“Alright enough!” Rick yelled.  
“Hey get that thing outta my face!” Daryl yelled swatting at Glenn’s gun.  
“Looks like you’ve gone Native brother.” Merle said laughing. Daryl turned on Merle.  
“No more than you hangin with that psycho back there!”  
“Oh yeah man. He is a charmer. I gotta tell ya that.” He turned and looked at Michonne. “Been puttin the wood to ya girlfriend Andrea. Big time baby.” He said making a crude moaning sound.  
“What?!” Glenn said in disbelief. “Andreas in Woodbury?”  
“Right next to the Governor.” Daryl said.  
Michonne raised her sword again.  
“I told you to drop that!” Rick yelled. “You know Andrea?” He stepped closer to her.  
“Hey, do you know Andrea?” He said softer.  
“Yup, she does.” Merle said cockily. “Her and blondie spent all winter cuddling up in the forest. Mmmmm. Yeah. My Nubian Queen here had 2 pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept them in chains. Kinda ironic now that I think about it.”  
Daryl had enough. “Shut up bro.” He yelled getting in Merle’s face. You put a hand on Daryl’s chest. He glanced down at you. Softening slightly.  
“Hey man, we snagged them outta the woods. Andrea was close to dyin.”  
“There’s no way she’s with him.” Maggie said looking at Michonne.  
“Yeah, snug as two little bugs. So whatcha gonna do now sheriff? Huh? Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs, and cowards.”  
“Shut up!” Rick yelled.  
“Look at this. Pathetic. All these guns and no bullets in em.”  
“Merle shut up!” You screamed turning to look at him.  
“Shut up yourselves you bunch of pussies, you roll-“ Merle started, Rick had enough and pistol whipped him. Merle fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
“Asshole.” Rick said as Daryl watched him.

“It won’t work.” Rick said to Daryl.  
“It’s gotta.” Daryl said looking over at you. You were standing in the tree line with Merle.  
“It’ll stir things up.” Rick said with his hands on his hips.  
“Look, the Governor is probably on his way to the prison right now. Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle.”  
“I’m not having him at the prison.” Maggie said.  
“He put a gun to our heads.” Glenn said gesturing to you. “Do you really want him sleeping in the same cellblock as Lorelei? Carol or Beth?”  
“He ain’t a rapist.” Daryl said shifting his weight.  
“Well his buddy is.”  
Daryl stiffened turning to look at you.  
“They ain’t buddies no more. Not after last night.”  
“There’s no way Merle’s gonna live there without putting everyone at each other’s throats.” Rick said.  
“So you’re gonna cut Merle lose and bring the last samurai home with us?”  
“She’s not coming back.”  
“She’s not in a state to be on her own.” Maggie said. You felt the tension roll off Daryl. You turned my gaze back to Merle.  
“He’s got this sweetness.”  
“I know that.”  
“So, since you tried one of the Dixon brothers, wanna try the other?”  
“Ew no.”  
“She did bring you guys to us.” Glenn offered.  
“And then ditched us.” Rick countered.  
“At least let my dad stitch her up?”  
“She’s too unpredictable.”  
“That’s right, we don’t know who she is.” Daryl said. “But Merle. Merle’s blood.”  
“No, Merle is your blood.” Glenn started. “My blood, my family is standing right here, and waiting for us back at the prison.”  
Maggie looked over at Daryl.  
“And you’re a part of that family.” Rick said looking Daryl in the eyes. “But he’s not. He’s not.”  
“Man y’all don’t know.” Daryl said scanning everyone’s face. “Fine, we’ll fend for ourselves.”  
“That’s not what I was saying.” Glenn said exasperated.  
“No him, no me.” Daryl said firmly.  
“Daryl you don’t have to do that.” Maggie said her voice full of concern.  
“It was always Merle and I before this.” Daryl said nonchalantly.  
“Don’t.”  
“Are you serious?” Glenn asked. “You’re just gonna leave like that?”  
“You’d do the same thing.”  
“What am I supposed to tell Carol?”  
“She’ll understand.” Daryl looked over at Rick. He bit his lip. “Say goodbye to yer pop for me.” Daryl said brushing past Glenn and Maggie. You looked over from my spot by Merle. Daryl didn’t look happy.  
“You’re not serious, Daryl.” Glenn called out. I watched Rick hurry to catch up to Daryl.  
“Hey, hey, there’s gotta be another way. Think about Lorelei. What about her? You gonna make her go with you? That ain’t right for her!”  
“Nah it’s her choice. She ain’t gotta go.” He paused and looked at Rick. “Don’t ask me to leave ‘im, I already did that once.”  
“We started something last night. I know you realize that.”  
“No him no me. That’s all I can say.” Daryl said lifting the trunk of the hatchback. He began gathering his supplies.  
“Take care of yaself. Take care of lil ass kicker. Carl. He’s one tough kid.” Daryl turned and made his way over to you and Merle. He looked at you.  
“Ya comin with me or them?”  
“You.” You said shooting Rick an apologetic look.  
“C’mon bro.” Daryl said grabbing your hand as Merle put his arm around Daryl. Merle smiled back at Rick like the cat that got the cream. 

Daryl tossed his arm around your shoulders. He pulled you close to him and kissed the top of your head. You sighed.  
“One more mile, then we’ll stop and make camp.”  
“Ok.” You said smiling up at him. Merle was walking ahead of us.  
“Ya know ya didn’t have to come with me. I wouldn’t of been mad.”  
“I can’t lose you Daryl.”  
“I almost lost ya Lara. Ya gonna tell me what happened with the Governor?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Glenn said he’s a rapist.”  
“He didn’t rape me. He threatened to. He took my shirt and bra to make Glenn believe he did.”  
Daryl stopped walking and pulled me close to him. He lifted your chin.  
“Ya wouldn’t lie ta me about it?”  
“No, Daryl I swear he didn’t.”  
“I’m still gonna kill em.” He said pressing his lips to yours.  
“Ah, now it makes sense. So ya don’t like the eldest Dixon but ya like the baby Dixon.”  
“Shut up Merle.” Daryl growled.  
“That’s why you never let ol Merle in. Ya were savin it. Ya still got some Dixon dick. Figured ya would of picked the best Dixon.”  
“I did.” You said smiling.  
“Ouch.” Merle said laughing.  
“Shut up Merle.” Daryl said. He kissed you again.

We finally made camp. You started a fire as Daryl and Merle set to work securing the camp. Merle strung out the tin cans around the perimeter of the camp. Daryl brought some firewood. You blew on the embers and the fire jumped to life. You crossed your legs and added small sticks. Daryl knelt down and kissed your forehead.  
“Here.” He said softly handing you a bottle of water. You sighed and rested your forehead on his shoulder. Merle whistled quietly to himself.  
“I’m gonna go out for a hunt. Give y’all lovebirds some time together.”  
You watched as Merle walked off. Daryl sank down next to you.  
“Ya wanna talk about it? What he’d do ta ya?”  
“Merle didn’t do anything until the end. Governor told him to kill me. He didn’t want to but he was going to. Y’all came before he got the chance. I don’t think he would of done it. We spent 3 months out here by ourselves.”  
Daryl shifted next to you. “Nothing happened. Between me and him. He tried. He didn’t get anywhere.” I offered seeing the look on Daryl’s face. The doubt. The worry.  
“That’s Merle for ya. Hell he’ll still try. Got no boundaries.”  
“He won’t try with me. Last time he did. I told him I’d cut off something more valuable than his hand.” I said grinning.  
“Toss me my pack? Please?”  
Daryl reached over and plucked your pack off the ground.  
“I found something cause I had a feeling this might happen. I took it from Woodbury. The second time we snuck in.” You said as You unzipped the pack. You pulled out two tents. Daryl smirked.  
“That’s more like it.”  
“Help me set them up?”  
“No problem.”

After an hour you and Daryl got both tents up. Merle came and surveyed the tents.  
“Shit yeah. We livin in the Ritz tonight, where’d ya get the tents?”  
“I took them from Woodbury.”  
Merle smirked he made his way into a tent. You stared into the fire. Merle’s snoring vibrated his tent. You dug into your pack for some food. You brought out a protein bar. You yawned as You broke it in half and handed it to Daryl.  
“Lara, go to sleep. I’ll keep watch.”  
“I don’t want to sleep.” You said smirking.  
Daryl quickly scanned the forest. It was quiet. He rose, tossing the other half of the bar into his pack. He held out his hand. You took it as he helped you stand. He unzipped our tent. Once You were inside he followed. He laid out one of his T-shirts.  
“Get some rest. Ya look like hell.”  
You gave up and stretched out on the tent floor. Daryl watched his eyes roaming over your body. He dropped to his knees in front of you. He leaned over you, claiming your mouth with his. Your legs trembled. He pushed them apart and settled himself on top of you. One of his hands groped your breasts the other he ran through your hair. He traced a line down your stomach to your hips. He pulled back to gaze at you underneath him. He watched your breasts rise and fall with each breath that you took. He nudged your shirt up. Exposing your stomach and breasts. He kissed your belly button, and wound a trail of kisses up your body. You shivered. He kissed your neck, biting slightly. You ran your hands over his back and chest. You pouted.  
“What?” He asked with a slight laugh.  
“Off.” You whined tugging at his shirt. He rose to his knees and stripped off his shirt. He hands fell to his hips where he unbuckled his belt. He unbuttoned his jeans. He turned his attention to your jeans. He popped the button open, and slowly slid the zipper down. You lifted your hips as he pulled them down off of you.  
“Yer so beautiful.” He whispered as he stared at you, laying naked and bare to him. He kissed you gently. But this kiss wasn’t like any of the other kisses we shared. This one was soft and full of love. He pushed his jeans down and opened your legs wider. You felt his cock press against your thigh. You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair. He kissed the palm of your hand.  
“I’ve missed you so much Daryl.”  
“I’ve missed ya more. If we ever get to a safe place yer never leavin my side again.”  
He pressed his forehead to yours, as he slowly entered you. He watched as you eyes widened and you gasped as he filled you. He brought his lips to yours to stifle your moans. He pumped slowly. Relishing how you felt stretched on his cock. He made love to you for the first time. He gently wrapped his hand around your throat. He leaned back as he felt your pussy clenching around his cock. You bit your lip in a vain attempt not to moan as your orgasm rocked through your body. He covered your mouth. He leaned down his lips to your ear.  
“Shhh, baby girl. Don’t need the dead knowin I’m makin ya scream.” He gripped your hip and continued his torture. You wrapped your legs around his waist, he began to pump faster in to you. He was so close. You propped yourself up on your elbows and pressed your lips to his. He came hard. He bit your lip as he tried to stifle his own moans of pleasure. He sank on top of you. He panted in your ear. You peppered his shoulder, neck, cheek and face with kisses. He rolled off of you. He brought you close to him.  
“I love ya.” He said with his lips pressed to your ear. You rolled over and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.  
“What?”  
“I said I love ya.” He said softly looking anywhere but your face.  
“I love you too Daryl Dixon.”  
He kissed you again. He pulled back breaking then kiss and leaving you breathless.  
“Get dressed. Then get ya some sleep. Ya need to rest Lara.”  
You smiled lazily. You dressed quickly and balled up one of Daryl’s shirts and used it as a pillow. 

You woke up to Daryl crawling into our tent. You sat up and grabbed your boots. You shoved your feet into them.  
“Nah, Merle’s taking watch. C’mere.” He said pulling you closer to him. You snuggled up to his chest. He kissed your forehead. It was late. The sun wasn’t up yet. You used his bicep as a pillow and fell back asleep. We woke up to Merle cussing. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and unzipped the tent.  
“Stay here!” He ordered as he bolted out of the tent. You heard his bolts fly through the air.  
“Ya alright Merle?”  
“Yeah bastard brought his friends.”  
“Lara! ‘Mere!” Daryl yelled. You unzipped the tent. Merle was bleeding. He had barbed wire embedded in his right shoulder, ribs and bicep. You rushed over and dropped to his side.  
“Daryl, the med kit.” You said over your shoulder. Daryl ducked into the tent and emerged two seconds later. He came and dropped down beside you. He opened the kit.  
“Whatcha need?”  
“The rubbing alcohol, needle, thread, tweezers and the gauze. Daryl pulled out what you needed. He tore open the gauze pack with his teeth. You wiped the blood away but it kept pouring out. Merle watched as You picked out close to 20 pieces of metal. Daryl was next to me.  
“Merle, this is going to sting.”  
“Oh get it over with.” He said as you poured the rubbing alcohol onto his shoulder.  
“Sonofabitch.” He said through gritted teeth. Daryl smirked.  
“Yer gonna live.”  
“Thanks for that little brother.”  
When you were finished dealing with Merle you helped Daryl pack up the tents. You slung your pack over your shoulder. Daryl stripped it off. You looked at him confused.  
“Nah, it’s too heavy. Take this one.” He said handing you his pack. It had the water, bolts and some clothes  
“Do we have anymore bottles? Don’t want to run out of water.” You sighed.  
“There’s a bridge about three miles out. Cars lined all over it. We’re good.”  
You unzipped Daryl’s pack, you pulled out one of his knives. You strapped it on your side. Merle looked back at you and nodded.  
“Keep her in the middle little brother.”  
You rolled your eyes. “I can take care of myself.”  
“I know that so does Daryl. Would ya just shut up and let us protect ya? Fer once? Let us do our jobs.”  
You scowled. “Fine.” Daryl walked beside you. His crossbow resting across his arms. So he had it just in case he needed it.  
“Where are we going?” You asked looking over at Daryl.  
“Don’t have a plan really. Maybe find a place and hole up there for as long as we can.” Merle said over his shoulder. You scowled. This wasn’t good.

“Man I don’t know. There ain’t nothing out here but mosquitoes and ants.” Daryl said as he scanned the area. Merle was pissing on a tree. You looked around. Daryl was right.  
“Patience, little brother. Sooner or later a squirrel is bond to scurry across yer path.” Merle said.  
“Even so that ain’t much food.”  
“A littles better than nothing.”  
“Have better luck goin through one of em houses we past back at the turn off.” Daryl said eyes still scanning the woods.  
“Is that what yer new little friends taught ya hmm?” Merle said zipping up and walking over to Daryl. “How to loot for booty?” He said glancing at me a sick smirk on his face.  
“Man, we’ve been at it for hours. Why don’t we find a stream, try to look for some fish?” Daryl said bringing his crossbow up and looking through his scope.  
“I think you’re just tryin to lead us back to the road man. Get us back to that prison.”  
“They got shelter.” Daryl said dropping his crossbow. “Food, a pot to piss in. Might not be a bad idea.”  
“For ya maybe. Not gonna be no damn party for me.”  
You groaned and slid down a tree next to Daryl. He looked over at me.  
“Everyone will get used to each other.”  
“They’re all dead.” Merle said rubbing his hands together. “Makes no difference.”  
“How can ya be so sure?” Daryl asked fidgeting with his crossbow.  
“Right about now, he’s probably hosting a house warming party. Where he’s gonna bury what’s left of yer pals.” Merle said spitting. He paused. “Let’s hook some fish. C’mon.” Merle said glancing at you.  
Daryl reached out his hand to help you up. You took it. Daryl pushed you forward gently. He paused, spit, and then followed you.


	4. Chapter 4

“Smells to me like the Sawhatchee creek.” Merle said sniffing.  
“We didn’t go west enough.” Daryl replied, turning back to look at you. “There’s a river down there, that’s gotta be the yellow jacket.”  
Merle huffed. “Ya have a stroke boy? We ain’t even come close to the Yellow Jacket.”  
“We didn’t go west, just a little bit south. That’s what I think.” Daryl said stepping over a fallen branch.   
Merle sighed loudly. “Ya wanna know what I think? I may of lost my hand, but I think ya lost ya sense of direction.”  
“Yeah.” Daryl scoffed. “We’ll see.” He stopped to help you over a thick branch.  
“What ya wanna bet?” Merle asked glancing at you.  
“I don’t wanna bet nothin.” Daryl said quickly. “It’s just a body of water. Why’s everything gotta be a competition with ya?”  
“Whoa, who’s, take it easy little brother, just trying to have some fun here. No need ya get yer panties all in a bundle.”  
“Do you hear that?” You asked looking around.   
“Yeah.” Merle said. “Wild animals gettin wild.”   
“That’s a baby.” You said.  
“Oh c’mon why don’t ya just piss in my ear and tell me it’s raining. That’s the sound of a couple coons makin love sweet love.” Merle said thrusting his hips slightly. Daryl pulled his crossbow up. We walked quicker to the creek. You heard a man yelling in Spanish and a gunshot.   
“Hey! Jump!” Merle said laughing slightly.  
“Daryl lets go!” You said running along the side of the creek, Daryl was hot on your heels.  
“Hey! I ain’t wastin my bullets on a couple strangers that ain’t ever cooked me a meal, or felicitated my piece! That’s my policy! You’d be wise to adopt it brother.” Merle called after us. You and Daryl wound our way through the trees and finally came up to the bridge.  
“Daryl!” You yelled as he fired his crossbow taking out a walker who was holding onto a mans leg. You pulled your knife. A female walker started towards Daryl. He let out a breath and fired his crossbow. As he bent down to grab his bolt You stabbed another one in the head. Daryl rose with the bolt in his hand, he swung it into another walkers head.  
“C’mon man! We’re tryin to help ya out! Cover us!”   
The man dropped down, scrambled to his pistol and fired. He took out two. Daryl loaded his crossbow and fired at one that was on the car. You ran forward stabbing the other one. Daryl smashed another one in the back of the head with his crossbow and ran to the back of the car where you were trying to pull the walker out. It was going for the baby. Daryl pushed you behind him and took the walker out. He slammed the hatchback on the walkers head.   
“Daryl! Lorelei! I gotcha!” He said aiming his pistol. Merle fired and took out a walker that was too close for comfort. Daryl snatched his bolt from a walker and reloaded his bow. One of the men were trying to talk to Daryl, in Spanish.  
“Speak English.” Daryl grunted loading his bow. “Lara get back!”   
You got behind him. You noticed Merle sat down. Looking bored. Daryl kept reloading his bow.   
“They get too close ya take em baby girl.” He growled out firing another bolt. Daryl pulled his knife out and took out another walker. He kicked it over the bridge. Merle started opening their car door. The father said something in Spanish to Merle and Merle cocked his gun and held it to his face.  
“Merle, what the hell?” You asked turning around reaching out towards him.  
“Slow down beaner, that ain’t no way to say thank you.” Merle said his gun trained on the father. Daryl circled around to the passenger side door. His eyes locked on Merle.  
“Let em go.” Daryl said, his voice low.  
“Eh, least they could do is give us an enchilada or somethin.” Merle said putting his gun away. He started going through the backseat. Daryl looked over at you. Realizing you were in the middle of the father and the son. The father still had a loaded gun. Daryl rounded to the other side of the car. Daryl took a deep breath and aimed his bow at Merle.  
“Get outta the car.”  
“I know you’re not talking to me little brother.”  
Daryl turned and looked at the father and son. “Get in yer car and get the hell outta here! Go! Get in yer car!”  
They quickly got in their car, Daryl kept his bow trained on Merle. His face steel. Your heart thudded. You couldn’t move. The family pulled away. Daryl kept his bow on Merle. Merle raised his hand and pushed the bow out of his face. Daryl was pissed. The anger rolled off him. He paced. He growled and walked past Merel to you. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you along with him. Merle followed. Daryl took the pack from you swinging it on his back as he stopped to yank a bolt out of a walker. He grabbed your hand again. Thunder rumbled in the distance. You kept pace with Daryl. Merle caught up.  
“What the shit you doing pointing that thing at me?”  
“They were scared man.”   
“They’re rude is what they were. Rude and they owed us a token of gratitude.”  
“Merle, stop.” You said softly.  
“They didn’t owe us nothin.”   
“You out here helpin people out of the goodness of ya heart? Even though you might die doin it? Is that somethin your sheriff Rick taught you?”  
“There was a baby!” Daryl yelled dropping your hand.  
“Oh, otherwise you would of just left them to the biters, then?”  
“Man I went back for ya, ya weren’t there. I didn’t cut off yer hand neither. Ya did that. Way before they locked ya up on that roof. Ya asked for it.”  
“You know what’s funny to me? You and sheriff Rick are like this now.” He said crossing his fingers. Daryl glanced at you. You moved back. The tension was thick.  
“I bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold that you never told him. That we were plannin on robbing that camp blind.”  
“It didn’t happen.” Daryl growled, glancing at your shocked face.  
“Yeah cause I wasn’t there to help you, you little shit!”  
“What, like when we was kids huh? Who left who then?”  
“What! Huh? Is that why I lost my hand?”   
“You lost your hand cause you’re a simpleminded piece of shit!”  
Daryl turned to walk away, Merle lunged at him. Grabbing his shirt, you jumped forward. You heard the fabric rip. “Stop it! Get off him!”  
Merle tossed you off, he turned back to Daryl, you slammed into a tree. His face fell. Scars littered Daryl’s back. You gasped.  
“Daryl...” You said softly.  
Daryl quickly tried to hide his scars. He wouldn’t look at you.   
“I...I...I didn’t know he was.”  
“Yeah he did.” Daryl threw his pack over his back, hiding his scars. “He did the same to you. That’s why you left first.”  
You dropped to your knees beside him. He handed you his bolts. He still refused to look at you. You heart felt like it was breaking. Daryl rose up, you jumped to your feet. You followed him closely. You wanted to hold him. You wanted to erase his past. Take away all the pain he went through.  
“I had to, I would of killed him otherwise.”  
“Where are y’all goin?”  
“Back where we belong.”  
“I can’t go back with y’all.”   
Daryl stopped, his hand finding yours.   
“I tried to kill that black bitch. Damn near killed the Chinese kid.”  
Daryl turned his back and pulled you gently with him.  
“He’s Korean.” Daryl said turning around.  
“Whatever!” Merle yelled. “Doesn’t matter I can go with you.”  
Daryl was breathing hard. He waved his bolt at Merle.  
“Ya know I may be the one walking away, but yer the one that’s leaving. Again.” He walked forward his head bowed. You squeezed his hand gently. He kept his head down.


	5. Chapter 5

“Daryl? Do you hear that?”  
He paused. “Sounds like gunfire. It’s comin from-“  
“Daryl! The prison!”  
“Lara, wait.” He pulled the pack off. He unzipped and handed you another knife. He pulled you close and gave you a kiss.  
“C’mon.” We both took off running. We broke through the trees.   
“Daryl, Rick needs help.”  
“I got em.” He raised his crossbow. He blew out a breath and fired. His bolt flew through the air. Piercing the walker through the head. Merle ran forward yelling, he took out the walker on the other side of Rick. You took out a walker that crept up behind you and Daryl. You took out three more walkers. Rick nodded to you and Daryl. You gave him a small smile. We walked up to the fence. Walkers poured around the outside.  
“We gotta get in there.” You said looking at Rick.   
“C’mon.” Daryl said. “Round the back. There’s a way in.”   
Without question Rick and Merle followed you and Daryl. About 100 yards from the prison was an underground access door. Daryl opened the door.  
“Lara. Light.” He ordered. You handed over his flashlight. You followed him in. Merle was behind you.  
“How’d you two know about this?” Ricks voice echoed through the dark tunnel.  
“Me and Daryl found it. We were bored and started exploring.”  
“What were ya hopin ta find?” Merle asked. “A quiet spot?”  
“No, you freak. We had a bet.”  
“Did ya now?”  
“Shut up Merle.” Daryl said, putting his flashlight in his mouth, he pulled open another door. Daryl went through first.  
“Clear.” You followed him through.  
“What’s this bet y’all had?”  
You blew a strand of hair off your face. Once you got inside you were going to shower and tie up your long hair. It was the first time you’ve left it down while being out there. Blood and mud caked your long hair.  
“To see who could kill more walkers. Me or him.” You said as we made our way further into the prison. Daryl shined his light up. CELLBLOCK A.   
“We’re almost there.” Daryl grunted.  
“Who won?” Rick asked softly.  
“It was a tie.” Daryl grunted opening another door. We were in cellblock B now.  
“One more.” You said to myself. Daryl looked up at another door. He shone his flashlight up. He grabbed ahold of the door handle.  
“No!” You said quickly grabbing his hand. “It’s the third door not the second.”  
“Ya sure?” He asked shining the flashlight down the hall. Almost immediately the banging began on the other side of the door. Merle chuckled.  
“Open it and prove her wrong little brother.”  
“Shut up.” You and Daryl said in unison. Daryl made his way to the third door. He slowly opened it.   
“This is it.” He said as he held the door for you to go through. “C’mon it’s on a spring.” Merle and Rick quickly ducked inside. Daryl slid inside and the door slammed shut. Rick turned to Merle.   
“You’re gonna stay in cellblock D.”  
Merle looked over to Daryl.  
“Ya heard the man.” Daryl said as he walked past Merle. He grabbed your hand and lead you through the door. 

We went straight to our room. You grabbed a towel, and your basket of toiletries. Daryl looked over at you. He sank down on the bed. His head in his hands. You knelt down beside him. You ran your fingers through his hair.  
“Daryl, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothin.”  
“Don’t do that. Talk to me. Is it about Merle?”  
“Nah.” He said raising his eyes to mine.  
“Your scars? You and Merle have the same scars. In the same place.” Daryl bolted up. You stood up confused.  
“How’d ya see Merle’s scars?”  
“I told you I was out there alone for 3 months with him.” You wrapped your arms around his neck. You pressed a kiss to his lips.  
“Daryl don’t do this. It doesn’t change anything. I love you for who you are. How you treat me. How you make me feel. I don’t love you any less because you have some scars on your back. Everybody has scars my love, the lucky ones have them on the outside.”  
He chewed on his lip.  
“C’mon, we need a shower.” You said turning around and grabbing an extra towel. You grabbed Daryl a clean change of clothes. He followed you to the showers. You placed the stuff on the small table next to the towel rack. You rose up on your tip toes and pressed a kiss to Daryl’s lips. He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You kicked out of your shoes and lifted your shirt over your head. Daryl growled when you pulled away from him. He stripped off his vest, hanging it on the towel rack, he dropped his shirt to the floor. He kicked off his shoes. You unbuttoned your jeans and slid them down your legs. Daryl hooked his thumbs on the sides of your panties. He pulled you back to him.  
“Don’t pull away from me. I need ya.” He said burying his face in your neck. You wrapped your arms around his chest, hugging him tight to you. You felt the hot tears fall on your shoulder. You held him while he relieved his childhood.   
“Daryl, baby, it’s going to be ok. You’re stronger now. You’re the bravest, strongest man I’ve ever met.”  
“He was supposed ta protect me.”  
“I know.” You said running your fingers through his hair. You pushed his hair back off his face. You kissed his cheeks, smiling softly.  
“You’re here now, you’re stronger and you’re better than him.”  
“What if I do that ta our baby.”  
“Daryl. What? Don’t ever talk like that. You’d die before you hurt any child.” It suddenly slammed into you like a ton of bricks. He said our baby. Not just any baby. Our baby. You smiled to myself. He buried his face deeper into your neck. His arms hanging loose by your sides. He stiffened.  
“Daryl look at me.” He raised his eyes to meet yours. “You’re 10,000 times the man that he is. That he’d ever be. You’re perfect for me. I’d die for you. Without question. Without hesitation.” He crushed you to his body. His lips on yours. He swirled his tongue around yours making your head spin. He pulled back, breaking the kiss.  
“I love ya Lara. More than anything.”  
“I love you back Daryl.”  
“C’mon Let’s get that shower. Then.” He said sliding your panties down. “I’m gonna love ya right.”  
A shiver went down your spine. This man was everything that you’ve ever wanted. Strong. Smart. Determined. Rational. Loyal. You’ve never felt like this before with anybody. All you ever wanted was for someone to love you for you. Not to try to sleep with you and leave when you didn’t want to sleep with him. Daryl’s lips on your skin snapped you out of your thoughts.  
“Where’d ya go?” He asked brushing your hair off your neck. You looked up and rubbed his cheek with your thumb, gently wiping away a stray tear.  
“I got lost in you. Wondering what I did to deserve you.”  
“Nah Lara, it’s the other way around.” He whispered into my hair. “I don’t know what I did ya deserve ya. I’m just some redneck asshole.”  
“Daryl. Stop.” He pulled back and looked down at you. “Stop putting yourself down or I’m gonna slap the shit out of you.”  
Daryl smirked. “I’d like ta see ya try.”  
“Don’t tempt me.” You said turning and starting the shower. You eased under the hot water. Daryl grabbed our body wash. He squeezed some in his hand. He motioned for you to turn around. You obeyed, slowly turning. After he worked the body wash into a thick foam, he worked the wash onto your body. You smiled as the smell washed over you. It was men’s body wash. You’ve always used men’s body wash. You loved smelling like Daryl. His scent calmed you. He ran his calloused hands down your back, You twirled in his arms. You brought your lips to his. He grunted. You pulled back and squeezed a handful of body wash in your hand. Daryl smirked. You worked the rich lather on his skin. You took your time enjoying every second. Daryl rinsed off and turned the water off. He wrapped you in a towel. You sighed, dressed quickly. You glanced at Daryl, his was turned away from you, buttoning his jeans. You looked at the horrible scars that marred his perfect skin. Your blood began to boil. How could anyone do that to a child? Daryl reached over and grabbed his shirt. You dropped your eyes to my flip flops. You slipped your feet in them. Daryl turned, buttoning his shirt. He grabbed our basket and threw the towels over his shoulder. You picked up our shoes. You yawned. We made our way out of the showers and to the common area. Maggie rose from her seat and walked over to you.   
“Hey Lorelei, can I talk to you?”  
“Sure.” You said smiling.  
“I’ll take this ta our room. Meet ya there.” Daryl said giving you a quick kiss on your forehead. You nodded.  
“Glenn told me what you did. About how you saved his life.”  
“Maggie-!” She crushed you into a tight hug. You patted her back looking past her. Glenn was laughing. You flipped him off. Maggie let you go, tears of gratitude brimming in her eyes.  
“Thank you so much Lorelei.”  
“I did what I had to do. I did it cause I knew you’d do the same for me.” You said looking over at Daryl. He was leaning on the top of the staircase looking down at us. A smile playing on his lips. Maggie’s eyes followed mine.  
“He’s a good man. He’s always been a tricky one. He’s lucky to have you.” She said smiling as she turned and walked away.  
“No Maggie, I’m the lucky one.” You said quietly to yourself. You looked up at Daryl. You smiled and made your way to him. He wrapped you in his arms. We stood there for a few minutes, lost in each other. A yawn escaped your lips.  
“Get yer ass in bed before ya pass out Lara.” Daryl said softly.  
“Make me.” You said smiling up at him.  
“I will.” He growled, lifting you up in his arms like you weighed nothing. You giggled as he kicked our door open. Behind us, whistles pierced the air, whooping followed.   
“Shut up ya pricks!” Daryl yelled over his shoulder. He kicked the door shut and tossed you gently on the bed. He straightened and stripped off his shirt.  
You pulled the blankets down for him. He crawled underneath, his hands immediately on your body. He traced circles around your shoulders, ribs, and hips. You pressed a kiss to his collarbone. You brushed his hair out of his eyes. His eyes burned into yours. Your heart raced. Every time he looked at you the world stopped spinning. He claimed your mouth almost greedily. His tongue swirling around yours. You groaned and rolled on top of him. He groaned as he deepened the kiss. You raised your hips up and fumbled with Daryl’s belt. He easily unbuckled his belt. You slid your hand into his jeans, cupping his throbbing cock. He moaned as your hand touched him. He rolled you over onto your side, his mouth claimed yours again. You slowly massaged his engorged cock. He groaned into your mouth. You giggled and sucked on his tongue. He rolled on top of you. He slid your night shorts to the side and plunged inside you. You yelped in pleasure.   
“Oh fuck.” Daryl moaned softly as he filled you. You buried your face in his neck. The bed squeaked with the force of our passion.  
“Daryl, wait.” You panted. “The bed.”  
“Let em hear.” He growled pounding into you faster. He grabbed your thighs bringing them up so he could drill himself down into you. You bit your lip to keep from screaming. Your nails tore into his shoulders. Your moans ringing in his ears. He softly groaned. You felt yourself clench. He snaked his hand up to your throat. You smiled, lost in the feeling he was giving you. He kissed your forehead. His lips trailed down your neck. His eyes locked on yours.  
“I love ya.” He said softly.  
“I love you more.” You said pulling him into another kiss. Daryl’s breathing became erratic. You giggled softly. He bit your shoulder as he came deep inside you. Your legs shook. Daryl laid on top of you, breathing hard, You littered his neck with kisses. He rolled over and pulled you on to his chest. You laid there, ear on his chest, listening to his heartbeat pound, after a few minutes it calmed down. You finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

“We’re not leaving.” Rick said.  
“We can’t stay here.” Hershel responded.  
“What if there’s another sniper? A wooden pallet won’t stop those rounds.” Maggie interjected.  
“We can’t even go outside.” Beth said  
“Not in the daylight.” Carol responded.  
“If Rick says we’re not running, we’re not running.” Glenn said firmly.  
“No, better to live like rats.” Merle said from the other side of the closed cell.  
“You got a better idea?” You asked turning to look at him.   
“Yeah, we shoulda slid outta here last night, live ta fight another day. Lost that window now didn’t we? I’m sure he’s got scouts on every road outta this place by now.”  
“We ain’t scared of that prick.” Daryl said pacing up on the catwalk.  
“Y’all should be, that truck through the fence thing, that’s just him ringing the door bell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he’s got the guns, and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted.” Merle said leaning into the bars.  
“Let’s put him in the other cellblock.” Maggie said looking at Merle.  
“Nah, he’s got a point.” Daryl said looking down at Maggie. You shifted, sinking down into the stairs. You scowled, Merle had a very valid point. You buried your head into your hands. The arguing was pointless.   
“This is all you! You started this.” Maggie yelled at Merle.  
“What difference does it Make who’s fault it is? What do we do?” You screamed walking down the stairs.  
“I said we should leave.” Hershel repeated. “Now Axels dead. We can’t just sit here.”   
Rick turned and started walking away. Hershel rose.  
“Get back here.” He yelled. You turned raiding your head. Rick stopped and slowly turned around. Hershel steadied himself on his crutches. “You’re slippin Rick.” Hershel said hobbling forward. “We’ve all seen it, we understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this wasn’t a democracy. Now you have to own up to that. I put my family’s life in your hands. So get your head clear. And do something.” Rick turned and walked out of the common area. You groaned and stood up. You stretched out. You looked over at Daryl, he caught your eye and gave you a slight smile. 

Carl came running into the cellblock. You looked over.   
“Andreas here!” He said quickly.  
You grabbed your knives and a AR 15 and ran outside. Rick and Daryl were already at the door, Daryl had his crossbow loaded. We made our way down the stairs, you cocked the gun. Ready for the word. Merle followed behind you his semi auto cocked and ready. We took cover behind a truck, guns aimed and ready. Daryl nudged you behind him. You growled.  
“Go.” Rick ordered as she got closer, Merle swung around you his gun raised, you followed.  
“Clear.” Daryl and Rick made their way towards the gate. You and Merle followed. Daryl took point, crossbow ready.  
“Are you alone?”  
“Open the gate!”  
“Bitch are you alone?!” You yelled louder, moving closer.  
“Rick!” She called out. Rick nodded and tossed the keys to Daryl. Daryl unlocked the gate.  
“Open it.” You ordered.  
Merle pulled the gate open slightly and slammed it shut as soon as she got in. You held your gun on her.  
“Hands up! Turn around!” Rick ordered. “Turn around now!” You shoved her into the fence, Daryl’s crossbow aimed at her head. Rick patted her down. A walker snapped at her face, she screamed, Rick spun her around and tossed her on the ground on her knees. She raised her hands. You turned and scanned the area.  
“We asked if you were alone.” Rick repeated.  
“I am.” She said. You tore her pack off her and slung it across the yard.   
“Welcome back.” Rick said as you hoisted her up. You shoved her forward towards the prison. Daryl followed closely. Rick swung open the door into the common area. Andrea saw Carol and pulled her into a hug. You pulled off your gun and followed Daryl to the side. He shouldered his crossbow and sat on the table. You sat beside him.   
“Hershel oh my god. I can’t believe this.” Andrea said turning to look around the prison. “Where’s Shane?” Rick shook his head. “And Lori?”  
“She had a girl, she didn’t survive, neither did T Dog.” You said moving closer to Daryl.  
“I’m so sorry. Rick I... who’s this?” She asked looking at you.  
“Lorelei.” Daryl said shortly.  
“You all live here?”  
“Here in the cellblock.” Glenn said.  
“There?” She asked pointing. “Well can I go in?” She asked taking a step forward.  
“I won’t allow that.” Rick said moving to block her path.  
“I’m not an enemy Rick.”  
“We had the field, courtyard, until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up.” Rick said.  
“He said you fired first.”  
“Well he’s lying.” You said leaning forward, crossing your arms.  
“He killed an inmate that survived in here.” Hershel said.  
“And we liked ‘im, he was one of us.” Daryl said wrapping his arm around your waist.  
“I didn’t know anything about that.” She said quickly. “As soon as I found out I came. I didn’t even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot out.”  
“That was days ago.” Glenn shot back.  
“I told you I came as soon as I could. What have you told them?” She accused turning on Michonne.  
“Nothing.”  
“I don’t get it. I left Atlanta with you people and now I’m the odd man out?”  
“He tried to kill Michonne. And he tried to kill us.” You said gesturing towards Glenn.  
“With his finger on the trigger!” She said pointing at Merle. “Isn’t he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you?”  
“Don’t try to twist it. Yeah Merle fucked up, but he’s trying to make it right. Don’t come in here trying to throw all the blame on Merle. He was following orders.” You bit out.  
“Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Phillip has done. But I am here to try to bring us together. We have to work this out.”   
“Phillip.” You scoffed.   
“There’s nothing to work out.” Rick said angrily. “We’re gonna kill him.” He said taking a step forward. “I don’t know how, or when but we will.”  
“We can settle this.” Andrea pleaded. “There is...there’s room at Woodbury for all of you.”  
“You know better than that.” Merle chuckled.  
“What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?” Hershel asked.  
“No.” She said softly.  
“Then why did you come here?” You asked pulling your legs up.  
“Because the people are gearing up for war, they’re terrified, they see you as killers. They’re training to attack.”  
“I’ll tell ya what. Next time ya see Phillip, ya tell ‘im I’m gonna take his other eye.” He gestured towards you. “For her.” He growled menacingly.  
“We’ve taken too much shit for too long.” Glenn said. “He wants a war, he’s got one.”  
“Rick.” Andrea said turning around.  
“If you don’t sit down and try to work this out, I don’t know what’s gonna happen. He’s got a whole town. Look at you, you’ve lost so much already, you can’t stand alone anymore.”  
“You want to make this right? Get us inside.” You said.   
“No.”  
“Then we got nothin to talk about.” Rick said walking past Andrea.  
“There are innocent people!” She called out to Ricks back. He slammed the cellblock door. Daryl grunted, he stood, picking up his crossbow he motioned to you. You hopped down from the table and followed your man.

A few hours later you stood on the other side of the gate, pulling it open as Daryl and Merle covered us. Glenn pulled in a car. You and Maggie pushed the gate closed.   
“Got it?”  
“Yeah I got it.”   
You turned and watched as Glenn pulled the car up, Rick and Andrea walked over. Your eyes roamed over Daryl, he stood there his crossbow held in his arms, you blew out a breath. He looked so damn lethal. You and Maggie made our way over to them as Glenn got out of the car.   
“Can you spare it?”  
“Yeah.” Rick responded. Andrea looked around. Daryl nodded at you, you pulled back and went to stand with Maggie. Daryl knew you didn’t trust her. Andreas gaze lingered on Carol.   
“Well take care.” She said climbing into the car. Rick leaned forward, speaking to her softly. You couldn’t hear what he said.  
“This is a bad idea.” You said softly. Maggie glanced over at you.  
“I don’t trust her.”  
“Trust Rick and Daryl.”  
You nodded, fiddling with your gun.  
Daryl followed the car, covering Merle as he opened the gate. Merle unlocked the gate pulling it open. He swiftly shut it. You watched as Daryl turned and made his way back to you. Merle kicked the fence. You shook your head. Daryl grabbed your hand and lead you inside back to the cellblock.

You slid down the cell door, Daryl stood next to you, one leg up, resting on the door. You watched the flames from the candles Beth had lit. They danced over the concrete wall. You sighed. Beth began singing. You leaned your head on Daryl’s leg. He looked down and smiled. You grinned up at him, you reached up, grabbed his hand and pulled him on the floor beside you. You rested your head on his shoulder. You watched as Merle came into the cellblock, he leaned against the door, enjoying the singing. You glanced over at Rick. He noticed. Rick walked over to where we were sitting next to Hershel. Daryl looked over at Rick.  
“Some reunion huh?” He said looking at Judith.  
“She’s in a jam.” Rick responded.  
“We all are.” Hershel added. “Andreas persuasive, this fellas armed to the teeth, bent on destruction.”  
“So what ya wanna do?” Daryl asked.  
“Match it.” Rick said. “I’m goin on a run.”  
“We’ll head out tomorrow.” Daryl offered.  
“No, you stay here. Keep an eye on your brother. I’m glad y’all are back. But if he causes a problem. It’s on you.”  
“I got him.” Daryl said nodding.  
“I’ll take Michonne.”  
“You sure that’s a good idea?” Daryl asked looking over.  
“I’ll find out, and Carl. He’s ready. You hold it down here.”  
“You got it.” He said raising to his feet. He held his hand out to you. You took it. He hoisted you up.   
“Night.” He grunted out at Rick and Hershel. Rick grinned.  
“Go easy on her, need her for tomorrow.”   
“Shut up.” Daryl said with a smile. He lead you up the stairs to our room. He shut the door. He scooped you up and pinned you to the wall. You giggled and wrapped your legs around his waist. His lips on your throat. You groaned softly, he slid his hand up your tank top.   
“Been wantin ya all day.” He growled into your ear, as he shoved his other hand down your jeans. He chuckled at the wetness that greeted him. “Looks like ya been wantin me too.” He said softly rubbing small circles around your clit. You groaned out and bit his neck. He claimed your mouth with his, swirling his tongue around yours. Your hands flew to his belt, unbuckling and unzipping his jeans, he pulled your jeans down. He lowered you to the ground and bent you over. He slammed into you, you arched your back and groaned. He clamped his hand over your mouth as he began beating his hips into your ass. He pumped into you hard and fast, he pulled your jeans down around your knees. Daryl grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your head back, he kissed, licked and bit your neck. He pounded into you. He was setting a brutal, primal pace.  
“Ya like that? Huh?” He growled into your ear. You whimpered in response. You felt your wave forming. Daryl moaned in approval.  
“That’s it baby girl. That’s it.” He panted as you came hard on his cock. He pumped into you slower, his hands running down your back. He grabbed your hips, holding you in place as he pounded back into you. Your body shook with your second orgasm.   
“Oh fuck...Lara...fuck...” Daryl moaned out as he emptied himself inside you. He kissed your shoulders and the back of your neck. He pulled out of you and smacked your ass playfully. You turned and grinned. You moved back and pulled your jeans up. Daryl pulled you to the bed.   
“Got somethin I wanna ask ya.” He said as he adjusted his clothing.  
“What’s that?” You asked smiling up at him. You pulled your tank top down and fixed your bra.  
“Best ta wait til this shit with the Governor is done with.”  
You pulled back from him. You cocked your head to the side.  
“I don’t like surprises Daryl. What if we don’t make it out with the Governor?”  
“Don’t talk like that.” He said sitting up. He swung his legs over the bed. He chewed on his thumb.  
“Daryl, baby, I’m sorry.” You said wrapping your arms around his waist. You pressed your ear to his back. He reached into his vest and pulled out a small black velvet box. Your eyes widened.  
“Daryl?”   
He turned to look at you, he pushed the box towards you opening it.  
“Will ya?”  
You froze. Your eyes watered. You reached out and touched the box, running your finger over the rings and the soft, smooth velvet.  
“Yes Daryl. I’d love too.” You said throwing yourself into his arms. He smiled as he slid the rings into your left ring finger.  
“They were my moms. Hope it’s alright.”  
“Daryl they’re beautiful.” You said kissing him. Our door swung open. Daryl turned.  
“Did ya ask her yet little brother?”  
“Yeah ya prick.”  
“And?”  
“I said no, Merle.” You said quickly. Merle’s face fell. His mouth opened in surprise.  
“Ah, shit, I....I....”  
“She said yes, ya jackass.” Daryl said as you burst out laughing. Merle smiled, spreading his arms out wide.  
“Come give ya big brother a hug!” Daryl stood and Merle held out his hand, Daryl took it as Merle crushed him into a tight hug. Merle looked over at you and yanked you into a hug as well.  
“Merle....Can’t.....breathe....” You managed to get out. Merle let you go. He smiled.  
“I got a baby sister! When am I gonna get some nephews? And a couple nieces?”  
“We ain’t talked bout that yet.”  
Daryl said quickly. Merle kissed the top of your head. He looked down at your hand.  
“Moms?”  
“Yeah, hid em from dad when he tried to hock em for booze.” Daryl said looking down at the floor.   
“Ya did good little brother. Shit dad told me he did hock em. Well Lorelei, yer a Dixon now. Welcome to the family.”


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Rick, Carl and Michonne went out for a run. From what Daryl told you they were going after guns. Glenn and Maggie took up watch as you, Daryl, and Merle set to work clearing out the inside exercise yard, for the exit route. We needed the keys, they were in the small tower like balcony. On top of a chain link catwalk. We went deeper into the prison. You saw light from the tunnel we used to sneak back in. You also heard movement. Daryl raised his crossbow and got in front of you. You readied your knife. Merle grunted. You passed Daryl and continued down the dark hall. A walker lunged out of the darkness. You quickly buried your knife in its head. You heard the shuffling and growling. Merle was at your side. He took down another walker. Daryl’s bolt flew through the air and took out another. We moved deeper into the cellblock. The whole place was swarming with the dead. The cat walk was the only safe place. You were the only one light enough to retrieve the keys you needed.   
“Lorelei, the catwalk. Can ya git up there?” Merle grunted out.  
“Yeah.” You said softly. You saw the rusted and decayed chain link. Daryl crouched down, his hands cupped palms up to give you a boost.  
“C’mon. Hurry yer ass up.” He grunted. You quickly climbed up the chain link. You took out walker after walker. You managed to get into the control room. You snatched a set of keys off the wall. You turned. A walker blocked your path. You kicked him back. Another walker came at you from the left side. You ducked and crawled away from it. You pulled your knife as another walker jumped on top on you, knocking you into the rusted catwalk. You growled.  
“Lara!” Daryl growled. He fired a bolt talking out the dead prick on top of you. Another walker fell onto the catwalk. The catwalk screamed as the braces snapped.  
“Shit.” Merle yelled. You fell landing hard on your side. You rolled to your side as more dead fell. Merle and Daryl were kicking and screaming. They were blocked off from you. You were on your own. You shook your head as you scrambled to your feet. You climbed back up the chain link. Daryl shot bolt after bolt. Hot, sticky blood poured from your forehead. The dead grabbed your feet. You were losing strength. Merle took it out. Daryl’s bolt flew into another one. You slowly climbed up. Your head was pounding. You managed to climb up onto the sturdy concrete cat walk.   
“Lara! Baby girl? Ya alright?”  
“Get out of here! Daryl go! Once that fence comes down, you’re gonna he overrun.”  
“What? Nah! I ain’t leavin ya!”  
“Listen to her little brother. She’s right. We’re gonna be over run real quick. C’mon!”  
“No! Lara!”  
“Daryl go!” You yelled louder. The fence began to buckle. Merle grabbed Daryl’s arm and pulled him back. Daryl yelled and tried to get Merle’s hand off of him. Merle was stronger.  
You rested your head against the cold concrete. Daryl’s yells echoed through the closed exercise yard. He sounded like a wounded animal. You reached into your boot and grabbed your back up knife. You’d have to go out into the main yard. Bust out a window. You slowly made your way over to the line of windows. You slammed the pommel of your knife into the window. It finally began to crack after what felt like forever. You pushed it out. You could hear the fence underneath you buckling, making a ramp for the dead to get to you. You looked down. It was a 30 ft drop onto concrete. You took a deep breath. You climbed out of the window. Barely balancing on the ledge. You looked around quickly.   
“Carol!” You yelled. She was about 500 feet away from you. She turned. She bolted forward towards you. You thought about your predicament now. Stuck on a 3 foot ledge.

“Daryl! It’s Lorelei!” Carol yelled bolting into the common area. Daryl had just came back in from cellblock D. His face was red, his eyes swollen.  
“She’s dead.” He choked out.  
“No! She’s up on the ledge! She’s gonna fall.”  
Daryl flew out of the common area, Merle behind him. He looked up. His heart thudded. She was alive. She was alive.   
“We gotta git ‘er down! C’mon!” 

You turned and stretched up. You could barely touch the roof.   
“C’mon. If you get up there, you just have to get the stairwell and then go back down.” You bit your lip. One miscalculation and you’d be dead. You stretched up again. Your fingertips brushed the ledge. You blew out the breath you were holding and wiped the blood out of your eye. “Carol should be able to get up there to me. Maybe the best move is not to move.” You said to yourself. You looked down. You paced slightly. You had to get onto the roof. You jumped slightly. You almost grabbed the ledge. You took a deep breath. 

Daryl barreled up the stairs. Carol yelling directions at him. Merle got on his heels. Daryl slammed into the door to the roof. Merle ran to the side.  
“She ain’t on this side.”  
“Nah, not this one neither.”  
“Daryl!” Carol yelled pointing.   
“Lara!” Daryl barked. She jumped upwards and grabbed ahold of the roof. Daryl’s heart stopped beating. He bolted towards her. She was on the other side of the building. Merle followed.

You couldn’t hang on any longer. You swung your legs towards the building. You didn’t want to die today. But if it was in the cards. You’d rather fall than be eaten alive. Your fingers slipped. You thought of Daryl as you let go.

A strong hand grabbed your wrist. You looked up.   
“Daryl!” He had you. He was laying on his stomach, halfway over the roof. He reached his other hand out and you swung your hand up to grab him.  
“Don’t let go!” He barked. You nodded. You gritted your teeth.  
“Merle! They need help now!” I heard Carol yell out. Merle grabbed one of Daryl’s legs while Carol grabbed the other. They pulled him back. Merle laid down next to Daryl. His arm outstretched. You grabbed his arm. He pulled you up as Daryl was pulled back by Carol. You burst into tears as you were pulled into Daryl’s arms. Merle wrapped his arms around you as Carol sank down. Tears flowed down her face. She cupped your face in her hands. She smiled through her tears. She nodded as she brushed your hair off your face. You were shaking. Merle stood up.  
“I’ll be damned she did it little brother.” He said as he bent down and pulled the keys from your back pocket. Daryl buried his face into your hair. His breathing was rapid. Carol stood. She looked around.  
“We have to get her inside Daryl, Hershel’s gonna have to check her head. She’s got a nasty cut. Lorelei what happened?”  
“The catwalk collapsed. I didn’t know what to do.” You said as you inhaled Daryl’s scent. His heart was beating rapidly. You brought your eyes to his.  
“I’ll git ‘er ta Hershel.” Daryl said standing up. You were still shaking. Carol and Merle lead the way back into the prison. Hershel stitched up your head. He gave you a small smile. Daryl stood at the cell door. He refused to leave you. You knew he was mad. You were reckless. Daryl lead you to back upstairs to your shared room.  
“Damn it Lara!” He barked slamming the door to our room. “I’m tryin ta keep ya safe. Dontcha ever pull some shit like that again.” He said stepping close, his breath hot on your face.  
“Get out of my face Daryl. I’m not a child. I can protect myself.”  
“Dontcha get it?” He said pressing his finger to his head. “If I woulda lost ya. Fer some fuckin keys...”  
His voice broke and trailed off, he looked down at the floor. You wrapped your arms around him.  
“If I woulda lost ya, I’d never forgive myself. Yer my heart Lara. Don’t ever do that shit again.”  
“I promised.” You said into his chest.

Rick, Michonne and Carl returned a few hours later. Lara was in bed. Daryl made sure she was doing as Hershel instructed. Rick crossed the common area, he sat down next to Daryl. Daryl filled him in on everything that happened. Rick dropped his head in his hands. He shook his head.  
“Is she alright?”  
“Yeah. Few stitches. Hershel wants her to rest. She’s ready to go.”  
“I’m gonna need you. We got the guns now. We’re gonna do a sit down with the Governor.”  
“I ain’t leaving her.”  
“In a few days. I’ll need her too. I don’t want Merle going.”  
Daryl chewed the inside of his bottom lip. He nodded. 

Three days later Hershel removed your stitches. They were itching you so much he had to. You were gonna rip them out yourself. You made your way outside. Bored. You smiled as you turned the MP3 player back on. You didn’t use it much. You wanted to save as much as the battery as possible. You watched as Daryl wiped his hands on the red rag he always kept in his back pocket. You slid down the wall, staying in the shade. You watched him work, headphones in. He lit a cigarette and turned around slightly. He gave you a small smile. He walked away from his project and sank down next to you. He held the cigarette out to you. You smiled as you took it. You took a deep drag.  
“How’d ya sleep?” He asked softly.  
“Good. You?”  
“Good. Any headaches?”  
“Yeah, slight one. Hershel gave me some aspirin.”  
He nodded. You leaned into him.  
“You’re going out there tomorrow.” You said. It wasn’t a question. Daryl wrapped his arm around your waist.  
“Yeah. I gotta. Make sure this shit ends. Ima take his other eye. I promised. He don’t git ta do that shit ta my girl and git away with it.” 

The night went by quickly. Rick knocked on our door early in the morning. Daryl bolted up. It was time. Daryl shook you awake.  
“Lara, I’m goin.”  
Your heart thudded. “Let me go with you.”  
“Nah, I’ll kill em if he looks at ya. Stay here. Watch Merle.” You nodded.  
“Daryl.” You said pressing your lips to his. “Come back to me.”  
“I will. Lara. I promise.”   
You watched as he loaded and climbed onto his bike. You kissed him. Rick chuckled.  
“I’ll bring him back, Lorelei.”  
You nodded. “I love you Daryl.”  
“I love ya back.” He said with a smile. You watched him go. Maggie held me.  
“He’ll come back. He’s one of the toughest men I know.”  
“Only thing that can kill Daryl is Daryl.” Merle said softly.

You paced the common area. Merle was having doubts.   
“Lorelei, we gotta go. Somethin doesn’t feel right.”  
“Glenn’s right Merle. We go in half cocked, blinded, Daryl’s dead. We have to wait.”  
“I ain’t waitin with my brother out there!” Merle yelled. You turned.  
“Don’t you for one second think you care more about Daryl than I do.” You. said your hand absently resting on your heart. “I’ll tear whoever apart to have him back to me.” You barked.   
“I ain’t waitin!”  
“Merle!” You yelled chasing after him.  
“Glenn! Lock the cellblock!”  
Glenn swiftly ran and pulled the doors shut, a second before Merle got to it. Merle screamed and beat on the bars. He turned. You squared your shoulders, ready. Merle took a step forward. You didn’t back down. Merle yelled again and began to destroy the area. Glenn looked over at you worriedly. You nodded. You moved past Merle and over to Glenn.  
“Lara what the hell are you doing?”  
“Keeping Merle alive and don’t call me Lara.”  
“He’s pissed, locked in there with you.”  
“He won’t touch me.”  
“How do you know?”  
You raised your hand. Glenn looked down at your rings. “I’m his brothers wife.” Glenn nodded, his face still worried.

Daryl and Rick came back, Merle was still pissed. Daryl walked to the cellblock. He began to panic when he saw the state of the room. It looked like a hurricane had blown through.  
“Hey! Gimme the keys! Let me in!”  
“Here!” Glenn yelled tossing the keys.  
“Daryl opened the cellblock. Merle turned.  
“I gotta end this little brother.”  
“Merle! It’s done.”

The next day the governor attacked, Merle slipped out, he was going after the Governor. You and Daryl gave chase. We were cut off by the walkers.  
“Merle! Merle!” Daryl screamed. 

Merle finally came back, Daryl was pissed.  
He refused to talk to Merle for weeks afterwards. He was cold to his brother. The next few months the prison flourished. Our crops grew, we took in more people. Life was finally good. We were safe. You and Daryl talked about children. We both agreed it wasn’t the right time and in a year if everything was still good, we’d try.   
“I’m goin huntin tomorrow.” He said as You snuggled up on his chest. You smiled.  
“Daryl, there’s something I gotta tell you.”  
“Yeah?”   
“Merle left this morning. He said he couldn’t do it anymore.”  
“Where’d he go?” Daryl asked sitting up.  
“I don’t know but he said to give you this.” You reached over and grabbed a walkie talkie. “He’d said he’d call you, said he needed to get his head together.”  
“Why ya telling me this now?” He said irritated. “Why didn’t ya tell me this mornin?”  
“Cause I just found out after dinner. He left me this.” You held out the piece of paper Merle left. You watched as Daryl read the note. He crumpled it up.  
“I shoulda known.”  
“You gonna be ok?”  
“I gotta be. He’s always leavin.”  
Daryl pulled you close to him.   
“I got all I need here.” He whispered in your ear. You smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

You were woken up by Daryl cussing under his breath. You rose groggily.  
“What?” You said yawning.  
“I can’t find my...Here it is.”  
You giggled and laid back down. “Whatcha laughin at?”  
“You. Tryin to dash out the door without wakin me up.”  
“Shut up.” He said smiling as he leaned over you pressing a kiss to your lips. You groaned and pulled him closer. He chucked and crawled on top of you. He parted your legs and ground his already hard cock against your thigh. You moaned quietly.  
“I’m gonna be late.” He complained, tugging your shirt up, kissing your breasts.  
“Then maybe you should leave.”  
“I ain’t gonna.” He said sliding your shorts down, he quickly pulled his jeans down and slid into you. You gasped and arched your back. He moaned softly as your wetness soaked his cock.  
“Fuck...baby.” He growled in your ear as he began to set a brutal pace. You dug your nails into his shoulders. He licked and bit your neck softly.   
“Ya feel so good.” He panted into your ear. You grinned and wrapped your legs around his waist. He slid his hand up your thigh holding your leg up. He hit into you deeper, his cock finding your spot. You jerked your hips forward. A loud moan escaping your lips. Daryl grinned, that cocky sexy grin. He knew exactly what he was going to you, and he enjoyed it.  
“There? Huh baby girl?”  
“Yes....please.....don’t stop....” You panted out. Daryl moaned as he felt your body shake with the orgasm he was giving you. He growled with pleasure. He leaned back pushing his hands under your ass and bringing you closer to him. He drilled into you. He leaned forward and crushed your mouth with his, swirling his tongue around yours.   
“Yer so tight.” He growled as you came again. You bit his neck. He moaned and he emptied himself inside you. He gave a few extra pumps to prolong his high. You growled and pulled him close to you. You didn’t want him to leave.   
“Be safe out there Dixon.”  
“Ya know I will Lara.”  
“I love ya.”  
“I love you back.”

Daryl came back before dark with a deer. You smiled as you watched him talking to Carol. He looked over as a teenage boy started talking to him. Daryl licked his fingers and shook the boys hand. Daryl glanced over at you. His eyes catching yours. Your heart fluttered. He smiled.   
Later that night that same kid you saw Daryl talking to earlier, died from some virus, he came back as a walker. The virus was spreading. You were standing by the gate as Maggie opened it. You looked over as Daryl blew past in a Jeep. Rick was in the trailer.  
“Maggie? What the shit is Daryl doing?”  
“Takin the pigs out. We either got them sick or they got us sick.”  
“Perfect.” You said your eyes glued to Daryl. When they came back in the gate you ran after him.  
“A lil warning next time asshole.” You shouted. Daryl grinned. We made our way in where Tyrese yelled for Rick. Rick, you and Daryl shot after him. He lead us to two burning bodies. You covered your mouth.  
“Oh my god.”  
“I came to see Karen. Followed the blood, found em like this. Somebody dragged them out here, set them on fire. They killed them and set them on fire!” Tyrese moved quickly towards Rick, Daryl pushed you back getting behind Tyrese.  
“You’re a cop. You find who did this and you bring em to me. You bring em to me!”  
“We’ll find out who-“ Daryl said reaching out to Tyrese, Tyrese threw off Daryl’s arm.   
“I know what you’re feelin, I’ve been there too. You saw me there, it’s dangerous.”  
“Karen didn’t deserve this.”  
“No.”  
“David didn’t deserve this.” Tyrese said looking at their charred remains.  
“Nobody does.”  
Daryl reached out and put his hand on Tyrese’ shoulder. “All right, man, lets-“  
Tyrese spun grabbing Daryl and pinning him to the wall. You jumped reaching out for him. Daryl held his hands out.   
“We’re in the same side, man.” Daryl said.  
“Hey, look, I know what you’re going through. We’ve all lost someone.” Rick said. You began to circle Tyrese. Eyes locked, focused on any weakness you could find. Daryl’s eyes followed you. You were beginning to get antsy with him still having his hands on Daryl.  
“We know what you’re going through right now. But you’ve got to calm down.” Rick said as he touched Tyrese’s shoulder.   
Tyrese let go of Daryl and turned on Rick.  
“You need to step the hell back.”  
“Tyrese. Calm down.” You said calmly.  
“She wouldn’t want you to be like this.” Rick said. Tyrese swung. Chaos broke out. Carol was screaming, Daryl pulled Tyrese off Rick.  
“That’s enough, That’s enough!” Daryl said as he held Tyrese. Rick rose and slugged Tyrese. Daryl let go and backed up. Rick kicked Tyrese.  
“Rick!” You yelled.  
“Rick!” Daryl yelled louder. “Stop!” Daryl ran forward and grabbed Rick.  
“Get off of me!” Rick shouted pushing Daryl off him. Daryl saw the blood. You rushed forward.   
“Rick that’s enough!” You got between him and Tyrese. Daryl tensed.  
“Lara!”  
“Rick.” You said reaching out for him. “Rick. Let me see your hand.”  
“My hand?” Rick looked down. Blood poured from his hand.  
“Get him to Hershel.” You barked at Carol. She stepped forward.  
“Daryl! Help me with Tyrese.”  
Tyrese rose. “I’m fine.”  
You took a step forward. Daryl grabbed you and pulled you back. Tyrese dropped to his knees by Karen’s corpse.


	8. Chapter 8

You sat down at the council meeting. Everyone was talking about this virus.   
“The veterinarian college. I used to work there. I know the layout, I know where the drugs are kept.”  
“Draw a map.” Daryl grunted out.  
“No, I’m going.”  
“I’m in.” Michonne said stepping forward.  
“Daryl’s already been exposed, you get in the car with him you risk exposure.” Hershel warned.  
“He’s already given me fleas.” Michonne said you chuckled. Daryl flipped you off.  
“Maybe later.” You said winking.  
Michonne grabbed your arm.  
“You should stay here.”  
“What? No! I know the college, I know the layout. I worked there. I can ID the drugs.”  
“Ricks gonna need you here.”   
You sighed, shaking your head.  
“I’ll draw a map, Michi, don’t let anything happen to him.” You said quietly looking past her to stare at Daryl’s back. “He’s all I have now.”  
She squeezed your hand. “I’ll bring him back.”

“Lara!” You turned at Daryl yelling your name.  
“What?”  
“Git in there and stand watch over the sick ones.”  
“What?” You asked again.  
“Tyrese won’t come with us, I don’t want ya comin. Tyrese will go if ya stand watch.”  
“You sure he doesn’t think I did it?”  
Daryl wrapped you in a tight hug.  
“Nah,” He whispered in your ear. “Couldn’t of been, ya were on my cock.”  
“Daryl!” You said giggling. “Fine, But you owe me big time when you get back.”  
“Whatever ya want, it’s yers baby girl.” He promised. You pressed a kiss to his lips. He followed you to the quarantine area.  
“She’s here, c’mon.” He said curtly to Tyrese. You nodded to him.  
“Sasha is like a sister to you.”  
“She is. I won’t let anything happen to her. You have my word.”  
Tyrese held out his hand. You shook it. Daryl gave you another kiss.  
“Love ya.”  
“Love you too.” He gave you another kiss and quickly left. You sighed and sank down on the chair that was left by Tyrese. You pulled one of Daryl’s bandanas down from your nose and mouth. You leaned back, lighting a cigarette. Fifty miles, you thought. God I hope it was quick. 

“What are you doing here?” Carol asked with a smile. You knew. You could see right through her facade.   
“Keeping watch. Tyrese asked me too.”  
“You’re not doing it for Tyrese.”  
“No, I’m doing it cause Daryl asked me too.” You said pulling your hair up into a ponytail. Carol reached out and gently touched your hand. You looked over. She lifted your hand admiring your rings.  
“They’re beautiful. Congratulations.”  
“Thank you.” You said smiling. You glanced around. Nobody was watching.  
“Why’d ya do it?”  
“Do what?”  
You arched an eyebrow at her. Her smile wavered. She nodded her head towards the outside doors. You followed her.  
“How did you know?”  
“It’s obvious. Your reaction to the bodies, the pain you felt when Tyrese lost it. The guilt you have when you look at him. I get it. I would of done the same thing too.” You said crossing your arms. “If I knew it would save Daryl, I would of done it.”   
“You can’t tell anyone.”  
“I won’t. What you do is between you and whoever. I don’t care. As long as it doesn’t hurt Daryl.”  
“You love him a lot, don’t you?”  
“Yeah, I left here to be with him when he left with Merle. Just to have Merle leave again. It hurts me when he’s hurting.”  
“Lara-“   
“Don’t call me Lara.”  
“Why? Daryl does.”  
“Daryl was the first and only one to call me Lara.”  
“Oh.” She said looking around. “Look, If Tyrese finds out.”  
“He’s not going to hear anything from me. I don’t care to be honest. But I swear to everything, if Daryl is ever-“ Carol held up her hands in surrender.  
“I’d never hurt Daryl. I didn’t know Karen or David.”  
“Keep it that way.” You said turning on your heel and walking away.

Maggie relieved you from your watch over the sick ones. She came forward hugging herself.   
“How’s Glenn?”  
“He’s resting.” You put your hand on her shoulder. “He’ll make it. He’s strong.”  
She nodded and leaned forward pressing her forehead into the glass. You made your way to the common area. Beth shoved a plate of food towards you. The sun was sinking.  
“I’m not hungry Beth. Thank you though. Want me to take Judith? You need a break.”  
“Nah, I’m good.”  
“I ain’t gonna hurt her. I know we haven’t spent much time together-.”   
“Glenn told me what you did to save Maggie. I wanted to thank you.”  
“What else did Glenn tell you?”  
“That you’re brave. Fearless. Hard headed. And dangerous.”  
You nodded. “First impressions huh?”  
“Yeah he told me about how he first met you. You and Daryl were trying to kill each other.”  
“We were not.” You laughed. Beth raised her eyebrow. “Ok, maybe a little. I didn’t know him. Most of the men I ran across weren’t the best. You’re lucky you never had to deal with that.” You said climbing the stairs heading to mine and Daryl’s room. You passed out on the bed.

The next morning you woke up. You made your way outside to the courtyard. Rick drove up.   
“Wheres Carol?” You asked looking around the car.  
“I made her leave.”   
“What the hell Rick?! Why?” Rick grabbed your arm and pulled you over to a secluded spot of the courtyard.  
“She killed Karen and David.”  
“And?”  
“You knew?!”  
“Yeah Rick I knew. Daryl’s going to be pissed when he finds out.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Cause I woulda done the same thing! What if it would of passed to Carl? Or Judith? How do we know that killing them wouldn’t of stopped it from spreading!”  
“It wasn’t her call to make!”  
You took a deep breath. “I know.”  
“Daryl and the others will be back soon. I’ll tell Daryl.”  
“And what? Have me calm the fucking storm? You know he’s gonna be pissed!”  
“I know that but I had too! What if it would of been Daryl?” You tensed.  
“Exactly.”  
“If it would of been Daryl, I’d hunt his killer down to the ends of the earth if I had to.”  
Rick squeezed your shoulder.   
“Then take care of Daryl.”  
You nodded and walked back to the watchtower. You settled in, waiting anxiously for Daryl.

Daryl finally made it back as night fell. You ran down the watchtower and threw yourself in his arms. He smiled and kissed your forehead.  
“Ya good?”  
“Better now.” You said kissing his neck. We made our way into the prison. You glanced over at Rick.   
“Get the meds to the ones who need it, then come join me for watch?” You asked softly. Daryl looked around.  
“It ain’t yer shift.”  
“It is now.”

A few minutes later Daryl came back outside.  
“Wheres Carol?” He asked Maggie.  
“Talk to Rick about that.”  
“Why’s everyone sayin that?” Daryl said irritated. “Lara! C’mere!”  
You came down the guard tower.  
“Wheres Carol?” He asked throwing his arm around you.  
“Talk to Rick.”  
“Damn it Lara. Where is she?”  
“It’s gonna be better if you hear it from him.”

Daryl leaned on the catwalk as Rick talked to him. You watched as Daryl paced angrily his voice raised. As expected Daryl was pissed. He leaned onto the catwalk his head in his hands.   
“Lara!” He yelled. You looked up. “C’mon.”  
You hurried to his side.  
“Gonna tell Tyrese bout Carol.”  
“This isn’t gonna be good.”  
Daryl turned on you. “Ya knew bout it?”  
“I knew before Rick. I didn’t say anything. Hell I didn’t have an issue with it.” You said shrugging.  
“She had her reasons. She was trying to protect everyone here, and she gets kicked out for that? I don’t agree with it.” 

“Tyrese you down here?”  
“Rick is that you?”  
Daryl had his crossbow slung on his back, You rested your hand on your knife.   
“There’s somethin you guys gotta see.” We made our way down the corridor.  
“Its vivisected.” You said softly. You leaned down, a rat was dissected, suddenly a loud boom made the prison shake.  
“C’mon!” Daryl yelled. You ran after them.   
“Oh my god.”

“Rick! Come down here, we need to talk.”  
“Sonofabitch.”  
“It’s not up to me, there’s a council now, they run this place!”  
“Hershel on the council?” He paused as his men brought Hershel forward. “What about Michonne? She on the council too?”  
“Daryl, get the guns. Maggie, make sure everybody remembers their jobs, get Beth, have her start taking the kids out.” You hissed. Daryl slowly pushed the bin of guns around. He handed you the AR-15.  
Your heart thudded in your ears.   
“Remember the plan, Lara.” Daryl growled lowly in your ear.  
“I got it.” You said as you watched Rick leave the courtyard. You swallowed hard.  
“We can’t take em all on, we ain’t got the numbers no more.” Daryl said. You tuned him out straining to hear what was being said between the Governor and Rick.   
“Lara!”  
“What?”  
“Remember the plan.” He said roughly grabbing your chin, forcing you to look at him.  
“Yes Daryl I remember the plan.”  
“Make sure yer ass is on that bus.” He ordered. You nodded.   
“I love ya.” He said softer.  
“I love you back.”  
He moved quickly and began to pass out guns. The air was thick, tense. You made sure your gun was loaded, safety off and ready. You watched in horror as the Governor swung Michonnes sword into Hershel’s neck. You gasped. You fired. Gunshots filled the air. You clipped one. You watched as Michonne darted out of the way. You continued firing, taking out as many as you could. You watched as the tank moved forward  
“Go! Now!” You screamed as we bolted away from the fences. “Get in the bus!”  
The wall behind you exploded. You ducked down as the tank moved forward.   
“Daryl!” You screamed.  
“Lara! Get back!”  
“I’m not leaving you!”  
“Go!”   
Men climbed out of the tank you fired taking out another three people.   
“Daryl!” You screamed as a walker lunged at him.  
“Get ta the bus!” He yelled tossing a grenade. The bus drove away. You fired and killed a brunette who had Tyrese pinned down. The dead swarmed inside the fences. You couldn’t see Daryl.   
“Daryl!” You screamed. “Daryl!” You couldn’t see him. He was right next to you. Then you saw him. He tossed a grenade into the tank.  
The force of the blast blinded you.   
“Come on sweetness. Up and at em.”  
“Merle?” You felt myself being lifted up. You lifted your head.  
“Daryl!” You screamed again.  
“C’mon we’ll find him.”  
Merle carried you away from the destroyed prison.   
“Wheres Daryl?” You asked fighting back tears.  
“I...I don’t know.” Merle said quietly.  
“No! No! We have to go back! We have to go back!” You screamed.  
“There’s nothin left! Listen to me! We’ll find him. I promise ya. We’ll find him.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m curious if I should continue or not. What I have in mind diverges away from the series and the comics so it’s not canon at all. Let me know what you think.

The the hours felt like days. The days felt like weeks, the weeks felt like months. You don’t even remember how long it’s been since you saw Daryl last, the last time in the flesh. Not a dream. Your thoughts were filled with him. You slapped your arms. Mosquitos were everywhere.  
“Betcha wishing we woulda grabbed those tents huh?”  
“You jackass, you took one of them.”  
You pursed your lips. Trying to hold back the tears. You sank down against a tree.  
“Let it out.”  
“What if he’s dead?” You choked out, you refused to cry.  
“He’s not.”  
“How do you know? Huh? Did you see him?” You asked.  
“Last time I saw him, he tossed a damn grenade into a damn tank! He’s not gone. Come on, get up!”  
You got to your feet.  
“That’s a good girl, now put one foot in front of the other, that’s it. C’mon. There’s a small town up here we can hold up in.”  
“Where the hell are we?”  
“Bout 40 miles out from DC.”  
You looked down at your feet as you walked. After a few hours Merle stopped and set up camp. We rotated watch every other night. Merle said to head towards DC. We kept seeing signs on the tracks. ‘Those who arrive survive.”  
“Think Daryl went to this?”  
“Well would ya go there?”  
“If I thought Daryl would yeah.”  
“Let’s go.”  
We followed the tracks for three days. There was nothing left, smoke billowed from Terminus. Walkers flooded the place.  
“We don’t know he was there sweetness.”  
“DC then?”  
“Might as well. Gonna get one of these cars. If they got gas.” Merle said hands on his hips. You nodded, tossing your hair up in a ponytail. You readied your gun.  
“Nah, noise will get em over here. Use the knife, maybe we can sneak past em.”  
You swung your gun around your shoulder and pulled out your knife. You looked down. Daryl’s knife. We silently made our way through the compound. We found one car with a tank full of gas.  
“Can’t start it ‘ere. Push it out, get in. Pop the trunk.” He said quietly. You opened the door and climbed in. Keys. Keys. You quickly searched for the keys. You pulled down the visor. Bingo, throwing it in neutral, you popped the trunk. You looked back, Merle nodded and began pushing. Your heart thudded in my ears. If the dead noticed, we’d have to haul ass out of here. Merle rolled the car towards the gates. You took a deep breath. You kept turning to look around. Your knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. The growling got further behind us. You heard Merle slide in the trunk.  
“Go on, start er up.” He said closing the trunk. You twisted the key. The car roared to life the dead turned, teeth snapping. You slammed your foot on the gas, we tore out of Terminus.  
“God damn it! I ain’t got nothin to hold on ta here ya crazy bitch.” Merle yelled as he was thrown backwards. You laughed. Merle crawled across the seats.  
“It ain’t funny! Bout pissed myself.” He said climbing into the front passenger seat. He looked in the rear view mirror.  
The dead and Terminus grew smaller. He sighed and rested his head on the window. You glanced over. You knew he was worried. Just as worried as you were. The last time you could remember seeing Daryl. He had jumped up and tossed a grenade into the tank. He swung his crossbow off his back and fired it quickly, his bolt finding its mark in the other guys chest. After a few hours of driving you pulled over. Merle’s turn. He peeled off the side of the road. You leaned back in the seat, throwing your legs on the dashboard. We passed a bridge, a white van fell off the bridge. Walkers falling behind it.  
“Eh, How’d ya like that? Dead pricks will follow any noise.” You nodded, turning around.  
“Merle, there’s people in that van.”  
“Not for long, and I ain’t stoppin.”  
“Merle!”  
“Nah, I told Daryl I’d keep ya safe, that’s what I’m doin.”  
You sighed there was no point in arguing with Merle.

The car finally died. Merle grunted and grabbed his pack from the backseat. You opened the door, swinging your pack on.  
“Road or woods?” You asked looking around.  
“Woods. Can’t get us with our pants down.” He said walking forward.  
We made camp after four hours walking. Merle went out to hunt. You started a small fire, You’d rather have one just in case he found something. You brought your knees to your chest as you sat in front of the fire. You heard a twig snap. You stood quickly, hand on your knife. Three men walked out of the woods. All three were tall and lean. One had long greasy black hair. He smiled, showing his rotten teeth.  
“You alone?” He said softly as he sat down by the fire.  
“No. My husbands here.”  
“Husband?” He asked, his eyes flickering to my rings. “Never came across a husband and wife. Before or after?”  
“Before.” You said, pulling your knife out slightly.  
“I wouldn’t do that.” He said gesturing at your knife. “I’m not gonna hurt you. Much.”  
He said with a sick grin. Your heart thudded. You knew where this was going.  
“We can do this the easy way, or the hard way.” He said, his men stepped forward.  
You swallowed. Where the fuck was Merle?  
The leader stood. His men pounced on you. You shoved one back and slashed at the other with your knife, slashing him across the stomach. He screamed and went down. You ducked out of the other mans arms. A gunshot rang out. The man in front of you went down. Merle stepped out of the tree line. You turned as the leader grabbed you, his arm wrapped around your shoulders, his knife to your neck.  
“Let ‘er go.” Merle growled out.  
“I ain’t playin! I came here for one thing and I’m gonna get it.” He said panting in your ear. Merle took a step closer, the leader slashed your collarbone. You grunted in pain and shock.  
“Don’t hurt ‘er.”  
“She’s your wife, I know. But you see, I haven’t seen a woman, that looked this nice, since the start of this.” He said leaning his head down and smelling your hair. His hand roamed up your stomach. Groping your breasts. Merle clenched his jaw. Your eyes never left Merle. You were waiting for a sign or anything. Merle raised his hand, gun pointed at the sky.  
“Don’t hurt ‘er. “ Merle said again nodding slightly. You jumped slightly bringing your knees to your chest, he stumbed forward as you rolled to the side, Merle fired. The bullet flew through the air, hitting the leader in the stomach, you scrambled forward, towards Merle. Merle stepped forward, he reached down and helped you up.  
“Ya alright?” He said looking at your neck.  
“Yeah. I think.”  
“Nah, yer gonna need stitches.”  
The leader cried out in pain and tried to crawl away. Merle grabbed him by his ankle and jerked him back. You slammed your foot into his stomach. The leader screamed in pain. You heard the growling. Merle shoved his gun into his waistband. He grabbed your hand and yanked you forward as he ran. You turned and watched as a walker knelt down and began tearing into the leader. Once we were far enough way, Merle slowed. He swung his pack off his shoulder, he pulled out a t shirt. He pressed it to your collarbone. You winced.  
“C’mon sweetness yer gonna have to stitch it.”  
You nodded. Merle dug out the first aid kit. Your hands shook. You pulled out the needle and thread.  
“I can’t do this Merle.”  
“Ya gotta.” He said turning around and scanning the woods. “I ain’t got but one hand.” You threaded the needle and pierced your skin. You gritted your teeth and a groan escaped your throat. You forced yourself to continue. Merle pulled out the rubbing alcohol. He poured a capful on the stitches. You yelped and bit your hand.  
“We’ll rest here. No fire.” He ordered. You nodded. We sat, with our backs against a tree. You took a deep breath. Wincing as you stretched your arms up over your head. Thunder rumbled.  
“That ain’t good.” Merle said looking up. “Gotta find a place to hunker down. Gonna be a bad storm.” Merle got to his feet. You grunted and got up. We walked deeper into the woods. A small flickering light caught your eye. You nudged Merle. He glanced over. He jutted his thumb the other way. We went left. We found an old decaying cabin as the first few fat drops of rain fell. Merle slowly opened the door. He looked around cautiously. You stayed on the porch. The wind started howling. You came inside and shut the door. Merle tossed his pack down on the floor.  
“Might as well wait it out here.”  
You sank onto the floor, using your pack as a pillow. You stretched out. Merle was standing at the window, eyes scanning the area. The rain fell. Fast. The wind howled.  
“I told ya it was gonna get nasty.” He yelled as a crack of lighting lit up the front. In a split second, the whole yard was illuminated. The dead marched forward. Merle ducked behind the couch. Another crack of lighting, booming thunder. The dead began beating on the walls. The whole cabin shook. You glanced over at Merle.  
“Getcher shit. Be ready.” He said quietly.  
You swung your pack onto your back, crouched behind the couch, waiting for the signal to run. Another bolt of lighting lit up the yard.  
“Oh my god.” You said seeing at least fifty walkers stumbling towards the cabin.  
“Stay low. They can’t see us.” Merle reassured you. Your heart pounded in your throat. Your mouth was dry. Adrenaline coursed through your veins. The sound of growling drowned out every noise except your heart.  
You didn’t notice Merle had grabbed your hand, he squeezed gently. You looked down, your left hand entwined with his. Your wedding rings glimmered when the lighting cracked again. You swallowed hard, squeezing his hand back.  
“I’ll getcha back to him. I promise.”  
You nodded as you felt a tear slide down your face. Merle grinned slightly.  
“Lookie here. She’s human.”  
“Shut up.” You said as another bolt of lighting struck. It exploded a tree. It fell, flames leaping upwards, distracting the walkers from the cabin. They turned and walked into the flames. You flinched. Merle stayed awake the whole night, his back to the door bracing it. You dozed off and on. Merle kicked your foot.  
“Wake the hell up. C’mon, yer burnin daylight.”  
You groaned and sat up. Merle tossed you the water bottle, you chugged the water.  
“My head is killin me.”  
“That’s cause you was cryin half the night. Most pitiful damn thing ever.”  
“Fuck off.” 

After two weeks we were closer to DC. Your feet ached. We made camp in the tree line of a grassy field. You sat in front of the fire, pulling your knees to your chest. Merle was out looking for food. You sighed. Twigs snapped behind you. You turned your head slightly.  
“Whatcha find?”  
“Excuse me. I’m not here to hurt you.” A mans voice rang out.  
You stood slowly, you cocked your gun, keeping it pointed to the ground you gripped it tightly. A man stood about 20 feet away from you. Wearing a dark zip up jacket with a hood. He had brown hair and a scruffy face.  
“My names Aaron. I’ve got a community. You’re the first person we’ve came across in weeks.”  
“We?” You asked gripping your gun tighter.  
“Yes me and-.”  
“Lara!” You were knocked off your feet in a tackle. It took a second to register. Daryl. It was Daryl! He crushed you to his chest. Tears fell from your eyes. You couldn’t believe it. He pushed you back to stare at you. A look of pure disbelief on his face. He looked deep into your eyes.  
“Yer alive! I thought I lost ya. Where ya been? How’d ya get away?”  
“Howdy there little brother.” Merle’s voice rang out. Aaron turned around. Daryl looked behind him. Daryl held his arm out as Merle walked closer. Daryl crushed you and Merle in a hug.  
“This is Lara?”  
“Don’t call me that.” You said quickly.  
“I’m sorry, that’s all Daryl called you. You’re his wife.”  
“Yes I’m his wife, this is his brother Merle.”  
Aaron smiled. “I guess I don’t have to give my speech about my community now. C’mon, we got a car a few miles back.”  
Your feet were no longer tired. You couldn’t believe Daryl was here, he was alive. Daryl and Aaron lead is to the car three miles away. Daryl had a motorcycle.  
“She’s with me.” He grunted out. Aaron nodded. Merle chuckled and climbed into the car. Daryl swung his leg over his bike.  
“C’mon.” He said with a grin. “Just like old times.” You smiled and swung your leg over the bike. You wrapped your thighs around Daryl, earning a growl of approval. You wrapped your arms tightly around his waist and laid your ear on his back. His heart thudded in your ear. You couldn’t believe it. You had to be dreaming. You were back in that cabin. There was no way this could be real. Daryl kicked off, peeling down the road. You giggled and clutched him tighter. After about 45 minutes we made it to Alexandria.  
“Open up!” Daryl yelled as we got closer. The gate swung open.  
“Is that Lorelei?” You heard Maggie shout.  
“It is!” Glenn yelled running towards us. Daryl parked his bike, you got off first and he cut the engine. Rick and Michonne ran towards us. Michonne wrapped her arms around you.  
“How’d you get away? Where have you been?”  
“Merle. Look Michi I know what he did to you. But he saved my life.”  
Merle opened the car door. Michonne turned to look at him. Rick crushed you to his chest. Maggie and Glenn ran forward. Tears welled in Maggie’s eyes as she wrapped you in a hug. Glenn smiled.  
“Welcome back.” He said giving you a hug also. You looked around.  
“Where’s....”  
“Lorelei!!” Carl yelled, he came running, his hat bouncing on his head. You held your arms out. You squeezed Carl tightly, kissing the top of his head. You looked down at him.  
“Damn boy you got tall!” You said laughing.  
“Welcome to Alexandria, Lorelei.” Rick said with a smile. “We missed ya. A lots happened since the prison. C’mon, we need to talk.”  
Daryl slid his hand into yours and led you to Ricks house. You gasped as you looked around. Rick smiled.  
“This is Alexandria, the woman who’s in charge, names Deanna. You’ll have to talk to her. I’ll tell her to let you get settled first. I’ll vouch for you.” I nodded. “You’ve been out there a long time. Merle too. What happened?”  
You took a deep breath and explained everything to Rick and Daryl. After the prison, finding Terminus, going past Grady Memorial, the storm, then Aaron finding us. Daryl tensed when I mentioned Grady Memorial. You looked over at him. He gave you a small smile.  
“Can I take ‘er home now?”  
“Yeah take her home, I’ll send Michonne with a box of clothes, new shoes. Whatever she needs.” Rick said looking at your filthy clothes.  
“Thank you Rick.”  
“You’re family Lorelei. We never stopped lookin for you.” You nodded. Daryl grabbed your hand and lead you to another house a few feet away from Ricks. He fumbled with the keys.  
“Deannas givin it to us.”  
“What?”  
“Told Deanna I’d want my own place fer when I found ya. She gave me this one. It’s got a garage.” He unlocked the door and motioned for you to go in. You stepped inside. It was beautiful. It was cool.  
“There’s power?”  
“Yeah, got showers too. Go on, upstairs. I’ll get the box from Michonne.” You nodded. Daryl crushed you to his chest. His lips on yours. He growled. You arched your back pushing yourself further into him. It’s been a year and a half. But you were finally back in his arms.  
“God I missed ya.” He said pulling back and looking into your eyes.  
“How long have you been here?”  
“Three weeks. Go on. Be there in a sec.”  
He let you go. He turned quickly and walked out the door. You quietly walked upstairs. You looked inside a bedroom door that was open. Maps were thrown all over the place, writing covered the maps. Places where he checked. You made your way into the bathroom and turned on the shower. You held your hand underneath until the water warmed. You closed the lid of the toilet and sat down, peeling off your socks and boots. You stood and unbuttoned your jeans. You dropped them to the floor along with your panties. You stripped your shirt off. You stepped into the shower, the hot water stinging your skin. You looked at your feet, dirt pooled around you. The water changed color. You grabbed the soap and scrubbed your body clean. You washed your hair twice. You found a new razor, you started shaving your legs. Then your arm pits. The water ran cold finally. You shut the water off. You didn’t hear Daryl come into the bathroom. He held out a towel. You stepped into it. He wrapped you up. You smiled. He lifted you effortlessly and carried you to his bedroom. His clothes were thrown all over the place. He placed you on the bed next to the box Michonne delivered. You looked through pulling out fresh clothes. Daryl’s eyes never left you. You looked up and smiled. He sank down on the bed next to you.  
He reached out and touched your shoulder.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Gotta make sure yer real.”  
“I’m real. Are you? This feels like a dream.” You said pulling him closer and claiming his mouth with yours. He growled low in his throat. You climbed on top of him. He leaned back and gripped your ass tightly. He yanked open your towel. You lifted your hips and fumbled with his belt. He quickly unbuckled and unbuttoned his jeans. He kicked off his shoes as you grabbed his shirt and pulled it up. He raised his arms and you pulled it over his head. You pressed your bare skin to his. Electricity shot through you.  
“You are real.” You whispered.  
He cupped your cheek in his hand.  
“I am. I ain’t leavin ya again.” He pressed his lips to yours softly. You ran your hand down his toned stomach. You cupped him in your hand, giggling as he groaned. You pumped your hand slowly up and down. He hissed in a breath. He lifted your hips and impaled you on his hard cock. You groaned as he filled you. It was slightly painful. You enjoyed the way his cock stretched you. You swirled your tongue around his.  
“Yer so wet.” He growled in your ear, his hands on your hips he rocked you back and forth, bouncing you on his cock. You bit your lip. He kissed your neck.  
“Ya ain’t gotta be quiet no more Lara. Nobody can hear ya.” You giggled.  
“I missed that giggle.” He said rolling you over and pinning you to the bed. He began to set a brutal pace. The bed creaked, the head board slammed into the wall. You wrapped your legs around his waist. He kissed your neck, his hand trailing over your body. He gripped your hip, your nails dug into his shoulders. You arched your back.  
“I love ya.” He whispered into your ear. He pulled back and stared into your eyes.  
“I love you.” You whispered back as you felt your wave break. Daryl growled with pleasure. His mouth never left yours as he came deep inside you. He laid on top of you panting. He kissed your forehead. He rolled off you and laid next to you pulling you close.  
“I love ya. I ain’t leavin ya. Ever again.” He said punctuating each sentence with a kiss. He kissed your collarbone, he raised his head back, fingers trailing over your new scar. He raised his eyes to yours.  
“That’s new. What happened?”  
You rolled into his arms. “A group of guys found mine and Merle’s camp. Merle was hunting. They said they were going to rape me and force Merle to watch. They thought he was my husband. Merle came back, caught two of em by surprise. The leader grabbed me and sliced my collarbone. To show Merle he ‘wasn’t playing around.’” You said using air quotes. Daryl clenched his jaw. “I waited until Merle gave the signal, I got away, Merle shot him in the stomach and then the walkers came. I kicked him to the walkers and me and Merle got away.”  
“Tell me bout the people in the van.”  
“I don’t know, Merle wouldn’t stop. I watched it fall off a bridge.”  
“Where?”  
“A bridge by Grady Memorial Hospital.”  
Daryl chuckled. “I was in that van. So was Carol.”  
“No way. Seriously? Damn it Merle.”  
“Merle did what he had ta, he had ta keep ya safe. He promised.”  
You scowled. “You were right there. Merle wouldn’t stop. I could of had you back sooner.” Daryl kissed your nose.  
“It’s done.” He swung his legs off the bed.  
“Git dressed I gotta take ya over to Deanna. Ya gotta talk ta her.”  
“Why? What if she doesn’t want me here? Or Merle?”  
Daryl tossed his shirt over his head, he turned to look at you, pulling his arms through. He paused.  
“Ricks already talkin bout takin this place. Let er try. Well damn sure take it.”  
“Take it as in kill everyone?”  
“Nah.” He said sitting on the bed and shoving his feet into his shoes. “Kill the ones who resist.”  
You threw on a T-shirt, and jeans. You looked over at Daryl.  
“If it comes ta that, ya got me?”  
“You know I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m curious if I should continue or not. What I have in mind diverges away from the series and the comics so it’s not canon at all. Let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Daryl lead you to Deanna’s house. You were nervous. She opened her door with a smile. Daryl paced.   
“Lorelei, c’mon in.”  
You looked to Daryl, he nodded. You made your way up the stairs.  
“Mind if I record this?”  
“What?”  
“The interview. I like to have a log of everything that happens.”  
“Sure? I think.”  
“Daryl says you’re his wife.”  
“Yes.”  
“Before or after?”  
“After, I knew his brother, Merle, after too. I met Merle before I met Daryl. Found Merle handcuffed to a rooftop.”  
“That’s interesting.” She said. You looked over at her arching an eyebrow.  
“It’s interesting that you’d save a mans life, then marry his brother.”  
“That’s how it is now, I suppose.”  
“What were you before this?”  
“Nobody.”  
“Come on Lorelei, Nobody is somebody to someone.”  
“It’s always been just me. When Daryl found me, I was gonna kill him. I never trusted people. Trusted them less after. But he was nice, polite. I gave him rope, he built a bridge, not a noose.”  
Deanna nodded. “How long have y’all been together?”  
“Um, about 3 years I think. Most of it we weren’t physically together, I was lost out there. Looking for him.”  
“That must of been hard.”  
“You have no idea. You know what it’s like to go to sleep covered in blood that’s not yours? Worried that at any moment your friend could be killed and you could be raped and wishing you were dead?”  
Deanna’s face fell. She shook her head.  
“I’m truly sorry for what you went through Lorelei. Rick says your a good person.”  
“Rick saved my life, and I saved his. He’s my brother.” Deanna nodded. She kept staring at you.  
“What?”  
“Just trying to figure you out.”  
“Good luck with that.”  
“Do you want to stay here?”  
“I want to be where ever Daryl is. I don’t care where that is.”  
“You love him a lot. I can see that.”  
“The only thing that kept me going out there was getting back to him.”

Daryl stood on Deanna’s porch listening to everything Lara and Deanna spoke about. He paced, chewing on his thumb. The whole time he was out there looking for her Merle kept moving her closer to DC. That wasn’t the deal. Merle was supposed to take her to a moonshine shack, and wait for him there. He and Beth were there. Lara and Merle weren’t. He was pissed, drunk because Beth wanted to drink, he set the place on fire. When he got here, he’d given up hope that she was alive. He almost committed suicide by walkers when he was trapped in the car with Aaron at a cannery. He sighed. If he would have, he would of damn sure lost her. He heard her describe to Deanna that night the men came, What they were gonna do to her. He clenched his jaw. She shouldn’t of had to go through that. He turned as he heard footsteps approaching him. It was Spencer, Deanna’s pretty boy son, walking with Rosita. Daryl shook his head. He bit a piece of skin off his thumb.  
“Listen, I’m gonna have a little get together for you and Merle. Maybe Daryl will show up for a party thrown in your honor.” Deanna said.  
“I doubt it. Daryl doesn’t do parties, or people.” Lara said laughing.  
“It’s happening, I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Later that night people flooded into yours and Daryl’s home. Daryl wasn’t happy. He didn’t want them here, he fled to the garage to get away from them. You wanted so badly to follow him but you knew Deanna would follow. You sighed and sank down on the couch. Rick walked in holding Judith.  
“She’s gotten so big!” You said excitedly when you saw her. Rick held her out to you.  
“Here, she needs to get to know her aunt.”  
You took Judith and sat her on your lap.   
“Wheres Daryl?” He asked looking around.  
“In the garage.”  
You clapped her hands and played peek a boo with her. You didn’t notice Daryl had come up from the garage. He watched you with a small smile. He stood with his back against the door frame.

Daryl watched Lara play with Judith. He couldn’t help but imagine how she’d be with their child. Rick placed his hand on Daryl’s shoulder.  
“You got her back. Told ya you would.”  
“They were at the hospital. He one where Beth...Merle kept driving.”  
Rick turned to look over at Merle.  
“I still don’t trust him.”  
“I don’t care if ya do or not. He kept ‘er safe.” Daryl growled lowly.  
“I know that.” Ricks said glancing over at Jess. He nodded to Daryl and left to talk to her. Lara tossed her head back, laughing at something Michonne said. Michonne looked over at him smiling. She waved him over. He made his way through the crowd. He dodged everybody and sank down on the couch next to Lara. He tried to ignore the electricity that surge through him when she touched him. She felt it too. She looked over and smiled, giving him a kiss. Daryl wanted nothing more than this night to be over. He was so wrapped up in her, he didn’t notice she was being watched.

You woke up the next morning crushed to Daryl’s chest. You smiled. You watched him as he slept, his eyes closed, his chest rising and falling with each breath. The ac kicked on making you jump slightly. You rolled over and looked at the clock. It read 6:35 in angry red letters. The sun peeked over the horizon. You yawned. You didn’t want to leave the bed. You wanted to lay here forever, but you also wanted to find something special for Daryl. You quietly got out of bed and dressed. You made your way downstairs, and out the door to the pantry. Olivia was already there. She gave you a big smile.  
“Can I help ya with anything?”  
“I’m just looking, want to get something special for Daryl.”  
She lead you deeper into the pantry. You looked around.  
“I gotta make my rounds, sheets there, write down what you take and how much.”  
“Got it.” You said picking up a jar filled with red liquid, and turning it over in your hands. You smiled and put it in your pack.   
“Hey.” A males voice rang out. You didn’t even acknowledge him.  
“Sorry, names Spencer, not gonna hurt you. Wanted to introduce myself.”  
“Hi.” You said not turning around. Spencer shifted.   
“So...uh....I saw you at the party the other night.”   
“I hope so. I live there.”  
“That’s what I wanted to ask you about.”  
“About what?” You said finally turning around. Spencer’s eyes traveled over your body. He stepped closer. His eyes boring into yours.  
“Why are you staying with that red neck? You know I’d be happy if you took my second bedroom.”  
“Well that’s kinda pointless. Figured you’d need it for your flavors of the week.”  
He stepped closer. “I can treat you better.” His reached out and ran his hand down your arm. “In so many ways.” You jerked your arm away from him. You squared your shoulders.  
“Look dude I don’t know what you think-!”  
He crushed his mouth on yours. You tried to pushed him back. You tasted the metallic taste of blood as he bit your lip. He gripped you tightly pulling you to him, groaning low in his throat. You shoved him back with all your strength, he stumbled back.  
“What the fuck..Who the hell do you think you are?! Don’t ever touch me again.” You barked wiping your mouth. You spit out blood.  
“You know you should be nicer to me. One word from me and my mom will toss you on your ass.” He said reaching out and grabbing a fistful of your hair, jerking your face to his.  
“Let me go.”  
“What? What’s the matter? Is it cause I’m not some dirty redneck?”  
“Let me go.” You said again, your neck cracked from the pressure he was putting in your neck.  
“Or else what?”  
“Ya git a bolt in yer ass. Let ‘er go.” Daryl’s voice commanded. Your heart jolted. You looked behind Spencer. Daryl, Merle And Rick stood there. Daryl had his crossbow cocked and ready. Spencer turned around.  
“Look she wanted to.”  
“Not what I heard.” Merle said stepping forward, he shoved Spencer out of the way, he grabbed your elbow and pushed you behind him. You quickly made your way over to Daryl. Daryl cupped your chin in his hand, his thumb trailing over the fresh cut on your lip. He looked you in the eye.  
“Ya good?”  
“Better now.”  
Daryl let go of you and closed the gap between him and Spencer. Spencer pushed him back. Daryl swung, his fist connecting with Spencer’s chin. Spencer stumbled backwards into a shelf of cans. Daryl leaned down, grabbing a fistful of Spencer’s shirt in one hand and with the other he began to punch Spencer. Rick came forward grabbing Daryl by his shoulders.  
“Not now. Brother not now.”  
Daryl took a step back. Blood poured from Spencer’s nose.   
“Ya come near her again. I’ll beat yer ass again. Stay. Away. From. My. Wife.”   
“Wife?!” Spencer choked out.  
“Yeah pretty boy. His wife.” Merle said shoving Spencer’s face into the wall. Rick came forward, Merle raised his hand he walked past Rick, he caught Daryl’s eye. Daryl nodded. Merle looked at your face, his jaw clenching. You nodded. Merle gave you a slight grin. Daryl lead you out of the pantry, his hand a steel vice around yours. Merle followed us home. Daryl kicked open the front door. Anger rolled off him. Merle followed us in, shutting the door. Daryl slammed his fist into the wall.  
“Daryl!” You reached out to him.  
“I wouldn’t do that.” Merle said softly.  
You touched Daryl’s shoulder. Daryl spun around slamming his fist into the wall, inches from your face. You stared into his eyes. They were cloudy. This wasn’t Daryl. Merle took a step forward, his hand on Daryl’s chest.   
“Calm down little brother.”  
“I am calm.” Daryl said turning to face Merle. You stood between them.  
“Merle just go.”  
Merle nodded and left. Daryl grabbed your arm spinning me around.  
“Why’d ya leave?”  
“Cause I wanted to get you this.” You said reaching into your pack and pulling out a jar. Daryl took the jar, glanced at it and pulled you close to him, kissing your forehead.   
“Don’t ever leave me again. Specially when I don’t know where ya going. Or who yer with.”   
“Baby, I didn’t know this was gonna happen. I dropped my guard. I’ll never do it again that’s for damn sure.”  
A sudden knock on the door made Daryl turn. He made his way to the door and swung it open. Deanna was there. She looked angry. Her face fell when she saw yours. You squared your shoulders and let out a breath. She came closer.  
“I just heard what happened. It doesn’t excuse what Spencer did but he was drinking.” She said softly.  
“It’s 7:30 in the morning.” You bit out.  
“I know. He will be dealt with I assure you.”  
You cleared your throat. Deanna turned to look at Daryl. He was leaning against the door jam. The anger rolled off him.  
“Daryl, I’m sorry. I assure you he will be punished.”  
“Bring ‘im here and I’ll do it.”  
“Daryl, you broke his nose and eye socket.”  
“Look at her!” He yelled pointing at you. Deanna jumped. She looked at you, at your swollen lip, dark angry bruises were starting to form on your upper arms.  
“I understand. I’ll get Rick on it.” She gave you a small smile and left the house quickly. Daryl relaxed. He came forward placing a hand on my cheek.  
“Ya weren’t there when I woke up. I was worried somethin happened ta ya.” Daryl dropped to his knees in front of you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and laid his head on your stomach. You ran your fingers through his hair. Awestruck that this strong man was on his knees in front of you. Vulnerable.   
“Ya think we’re safe here?” He asked scooping you up and putting you on the couch.   
“As long as fuck face isn’t here, then yeah.”  
“Merle’s workin on that. Gonna take him out for a run. Only Merle’s comin back. It’s gonna be an accident.” Daryl said nuzzling your neck. You giggled as his goatee tickled your neck.  
“What if Deanna kicks us out?”  
“I told ya Lara.” He paused as you climbed on top of him. “We’ll take this place. Ain’t nobody gonna take it from us.” He said kissing you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, he ran his fingers through your hair. His lips on yours, your head spun. He chuckled and kissed his way to your throat. You moaned. He shoved his hand up your shirt, you shivered. He kissed your ear as he pushed his core up, grinding into yours. You giggled. He growled loudly. He rolled and pinned you to the couch. Your head hit the arm rest and you giggled again. He pulled you down spreading your legs wide. He settled between your legs, lifting your knees to your chest. He dipped his head, using his teeth he lifted your shirt up. You groaned. He chuckled softly. He slid one hand up the inside of your leg coming to rest at the hem of your jeans. He pushed his fingers under the hem. Toying with you, grinning when he saw goosebumps break out across your stomach. He kissed your hips as a moan escaped your throat. He slowly pulled down your jeans and panties. Your breath caught in your throat, he dipped his head making you jerk as he slid his tongue across your clit. You jolted your hips forward, earning you a growl of approval. He took his time, slowly running his tongue through your folds. You bit your wrist as he began sucking gently on your clit. Your whole body shook as you came into his mouth. He gripped your hips and held you down as you rode out your wave. You thrashed underneath him. He slid a finger inside you. You couldn’t take anymore. You needed him.   
“Baby, please.” You begged tugging on his hair gently. He raised his head.  
“I ain’t done witcha.” He said dipping his head down again. You growled hoarsely. Your breath quickened. He continued to torment you. You were a quivering, moaning mess when he finally finished. He kissed your pelvis and kissed his way up your body. His mouth claimed yours as his hands unzipped his jeans. You snaked your hand down and cupped him. He hissed with pleasure. You pumped him slowly as he rested his forehead on yours. His eyes bore into yours as he moaned with pleasure. You giggled and claimed his mouth again. He pinned your wrists over your head as the head of his cock teased your entrance. He kissed your neck as he slid into you.   
“Fuck.” He moaned softly. Daryl cupped your breast as he began to pound his hips against yours in a soft gentle pace. You tossed your head back as his cock pounded against your spot. He grunted with pleasure. You wrapped your legs around his waist as your hands roamed down his back. You traced his scars. He tensed slightly. You cupped his face in your hand. He slowed his pace.   
“Don’t leave me. I don’t care about your scars. I love them and I love you.”  
“I ain’t leavin ya.” He said nuzzling into your neck. “I love ya Lara.” He placed a kiss on your collarbone, right on your scar. Your legs shook, you squeezed his waist as you exploded on his cock, moaning out his name. He moaned softly as he kissed you deeper. He came deep inside you making you yelp as he slammed all the way into you. Burying himself all the way. He collapsed on your chest. You giggled as you ran your fingers through his hair. God he was perfect. He breathed into your neck, peppering you with kisses. You ran your fingers down his back, tracing one of his scars. He didn’t tense. He relaxed. He pulled out of you. You pouted.  
“Damn baby, ya tryin ta kill me?” He whispered into your neck. You giggled softly. He sat back on the couch, pulling his jeans up and tucking himself away, as you leaned into him. He wrapped you in his arm and lifted you effortlessly. You grinned and wrapped your arms around him tightly. He walked up the stairs to the bathroom, he turned on the shower. He slowly took off your shirt, bringing his lips to yours sweetly. A loud knock on the door broke us apart. He nodded towards the shower.  
“Go on.” He said. You slipped into the shower as he walked out of the bathroom shutting the door behind him. You heard Ricks voice but you couldn’t make out what he was saying


	11. Chapter 11

You stood next to Daryl while Rick stood further up on a rock. The quarry buzzed with the sound of the dead. You ran your hand over your knife. You were nervous. Daryl entwined his fingers through yours. Rick went through the plan. You and Daryl would start the parade. You’d meet up at red. Then lead them 20 miles out. You tensed as you heard a loud metallic groan. The semi fell. You gasped.  
“We gotta do this now!” Rick yelled. Daryl fired his crossbow taking out a walker who squeezed through a gap.  
“Lorelei! Daryl! Go!”  
“Damn straight! We’ll do this live!” You yelled running over to your motorcycle. You kicked it to life. Daryl swung his leg over his. He started his bike and rode over to you. He leaned over giving you a quick kiss.  
“B’Safe.”  
“I will. You too Daryl.”  
Everyone bolted out of the quarry. Sasha and Abraham sped out. You and Daryl revved your bikes. You two slowly started rolling forward. Your heads turned. The dead stumbled forward. We slowly made our way forward. The dead following us, snarling and teeth snapping. You looked over to Daryl. He was completely calm. He gave me a small reassuring smile. You grinned back.

“Daryl. We’re at red. Bottom of the hill.” Sasha said over the radio. Daryl reached up and pushed the talk button.  
“All right here comes the parade.” Daryl said as we swung another curve. Sasha and Abraham pulled out in front of us. We wound our way to the barricade Tobin and Rick put up. We slowly turned as Morgan, Michonne and Rick fired flares. You took a deep breath as you turned your bike revving the engine. Daryl pulled up next to you. You turned your head to look back. Daryl shot his arm out.  
“Don’t do it baby girl. Need ya here with me.” You nodded. He was right. We made the turn and continued.  
“Once we get ta the turn off, Laras gonna head back to Alexandria.”  
“That wasn’t the deal.” Abraham said leaning out the window.  
“Yeah I’m changin it. Need her back home. Got a bad feelin.” He yelled leaning closer to the car. We rode for another three miles. Daryl leaned towards you.  
“Turn off is in a mile. Go baby.”  
You turned to look at him.  
“I love you.”  
“Love ya too. Now go!” He yelled. You pulled the throttle. Your bike shot forward. Your hair whipped behind you. You turned to look back. Daryl had a huge grin on his face.  
“Damn Daryl. She’s a bad ass. Knows how to handle that bike!” Abraham yelled.  
“Mong other things.” Daryl said softly watching as you made the turn, beaming at you proudly. You took another turn and rode straight for about two miles. You slowed and made a left. You reached up and pushed the y’all button on the walkie.  
“I’m a mile out.”  
“Heard.” Daryl’s voice broke through the static. You looked up, a semi slammed into the wall. You braked hard causing the bike to slide. You held on and steadied yourself.  
“What the shit?” You gasped as a horn started blowing. You quickly rode over. You turned the bike off, swinging your leg over you threw out the kickstand. You pulled your knife and ran to the semi. You threw open the door. A walker snarled, dead decaying fingerings reaching for your face. You swung your knife through its skull. Morgan opened the other door. He looked at you.  
“Help me stop the horn!” You yelled over the sound. Morgan reached over and flipped a switch and the horn fell silent. You ran through the gates, running to the armory. You bolted inside. You heard shuffling. You swung open a closet door knife raised.  
“Olivia!” She fell forward. You caught her. “C’mon!” You pulled her into the armory. You grabbed an AR 15 and handed her a Glock. She took it shaking.  
“I...I don’t.”  
“Hold it here. Finger here. Aim there. Don’t stop til they’re on the floor.” You said quickly cocking the gun. You swung open the door. Three men ran towards you. You sprayed them with bullets.  
“Lara!” You heard Daryl’s voice over the radio. “Lara! Answer me!”  
You reached up, breathing hard you pushed the button. “Yeah babe? I’m here.”  
“Fucks goin on?”  
“I don’t know we’re under attack. Freaks with W’s carved in their foreheads.”  
You ducked behind a house, raising your gun you took out one that was chasing Rosita. She spun around. You nodded at her.  
“Lara!”  
A shot rang through the air clipping you in the shoulder. You fell grunting in pain. You rolled out of the line of fire. Another bullet screamed through the air and hit home in your thigh, a grazing wound. Daryl screamed your name. You couldn’t think. You laid flat in the grass and began to pepper the air with bullets. You gritted your teeth. Your shoulder was on fire.  
“Lara answer me! Damn it.”  
You squeezed the button. “I’m a little busy!” You said firing again. Merle came running up behind you. He grabbed your shoulder and yanked you up. He dragged you behind another house. You tossed your head back, growling loudly at the pain.  
Merle came to your left and pressed on your shoulder.  
“It’s a through and through you’ll live baby sister. C’mon gotta getcha to the infirmary.” He growled out. You nodded.  
“Lara I’m comin!”  
“No! Daryl you have a job to do. Get em 20 out.”  
“Fuck that. Ya need me.”  
You took a deep breath. “I got Merle, I’m good. Do your job!” Merle pulled you behind another house. Making our way to the infirmary. He raised his SMG and took out two more. You flanked him taking out another two that crept up behind us. You watched as four of them ran through the gate. Morgan slammed it shut.  
“It’s over.” You said quietly your hand dropping from the radio. You staggered. Pain engulfed your body.  
“Shit!” Merle said catching you. He carried you to the infirmary. He kicked the door open. “Get over here now!” He barked out. Denise came forward. “Her shoulder.”  
“She’s suffering from blood loss and shock.”  
“Fucking fix it!” Merle yelled making Denise jump. Rosita came running in. Her face went white when she saw you.  
“I’ll get the IV.” She said quickly. 

Merle paced the floor. She’s gonna be ok. He thought to himself. They’re gonna stitch her up. He ran his hand over his face. He wasn’t quick enough. She got hurt. He reached out and took her walkie. He had to let Daryl know. He pushed the button. Then let go. He took a deep breath and steeled himself.  
“Daryl.” He said quietly.  
“Merle?”  
“It’s Lorelei.”  
“What? She alright?”  
Merle pushed the button, then let go. He blew out a breath.  
“Merle! What about Lara?” Daryl’s voice broke slightly.  
“She was shot little brother. In the shoulder. Docs workin on ‘er now. She’s lost a lot of blood.” Merle stared at the walkie. Daryl was silent.  
“Daryl?”  
“I’m comin back.”  
“Nah, she told ya to do yer job. Do it. Then come back ta ‘er. Make it safe fer ‘er.”  
“Merle.” Static buzzed. “Merle, make sure she makes it. I don’t care what ya have ta do. She’s gotta make it.”  
“She will little brother.”  
“Make sure.”

Your eyes fluttered open. Your shoulder was on fire. You felt a hand. You squeezed.  
“There ya are.” Merle’s voice was fuzzy.  
“What. What happened?”  
“Ya passed out from blood loss.”  
You sat up, making Merle pushed you back down. He gave you a small smile.  
“Now ya ain’t goin no where.”  
“I’m fine. What about Daryl?”  
Merle was silent. “Merle. Where’s Daryl?”  
“I don’t know sister. He’s not answering the radio.”  
You pushed Merle’s hand off me. You swung your legs off the bed and pushed yourself up.  
“Hold it!” Denise said. “You can’t leave! You were just shot.”  
“Shut up.” You said stumbling. Merle caught you. “I’m not gonna lay here while Daryl’s out there. Where’s the radio?”  
Merle handed it over. You pushed the button.  
“Daryl?” You let go. Static answered you.  
“Daryl? Answer me!” You walked outside Merle followed. The watchtower fell. Merle grabbed your hand and tried to pull you back into the infirmary. You bolted down the street to yours and Daryl’s house. Merle followed slamming the door. The dead flooded in. You ran into the spare room.  
“Whatcha doin sweetness?” He asked standing at the door. He took a step back as the dead pressed against the door.  
“Shit.”  
You looked around tossing stuff out of your way. You found it. You lifted a crossbow. Daryl had found it, he was gonna teach you how to shoot it. You tossed another box across the room. You found the box you were looking for. You loaded the crossbow. You turned and pulled a box out from underneath the bed.  
“Merle!” You yelled. You heard his footsteps come into the room. You handed him an AR 15 and ammo. He smiled.  
“Whatcha need all this for?”  
“Contingency plan.” You said not looking up. You loaded another AR 15 and tossed the ammo in your pack.  
“C’mon it’s gonna be dark soon.”

All hell broke loose. Rick tried to get out of Alexandria and shit hit the fan. You and Merle cleared a path to the infirmary from the roof. You watched as Rick came back out, swinging his hatchet. Without hesitation you joined him. Back to back you cleared the dead. Suddenly a loud explosion drew the dead’s attention. Daryl stood on top of a large truck with a..  
“Is that a fucking rocket launcher?” You asked in disbelief as Merle took out a walker that came up behind you. He looked over.  
“Damn little brother.”  
You watched as the dead shuffled into a lake of fire. Everyone cleared the remaining walkers. Daryl jumped down from the truck. He scanned the area.  
“Lara!”  
“Daryl!”  
You ran to him and jumped in his arms. He crushed you to his chest. Daryl winced.  
“Oh my god, Daryl, you’re hurt.”  
“I’m fine now.” He said burying his face in your hair. We made our way to the infirmary. Everyone was waiting outside to get an update on Carl. You didn’t know he was shot. You watched as Denise stitched up Daryl’s shoulder. Rick came out of Carl’s room. His hands on his hips.  
“Go on, get some rest. I’ll let y’all know if anything changes.”  
Daryl nodded. He pulled on a fresh shirt and grabbed your hand. Once we were inside our home he lead you to the bathroom. He turned the water on and peeled your blood soaked tank top off. His eyes locked onto your gunshot wound. He traced around it gently. You sat on the counter and kicked off your shoes. You pulled your jeans off. Daryl was already in the shower. He dipped his head allowing the water to flow down his neck and back. You reached out and wrapped your arms around him. He turned and wrapped his arms around you. He held you close as the water poured over us. Blood and dirt slid down our bodies. You held him close.  
“Today was scary.”  
“Ya mean the past 3 days.”  
“Has it been 3 days already?”  
He grunted lifting your chin, he pressed a kiss to your lips. You smiled. Daryl broke the kiss and grabbed the soap. He squeezed a dollop in his hand and motioned for you to turn around. You turned, he rubbed the thick rich lather on your back, avoiding your wound. He wrapped his hands around you, washing your chest and stomach. You turned back to him pressing your body against his. He lifted your leg and hooked it on his hip. He grinned as he washed your legs. You stood under the water. Daryl groaned watching the soap suds slid down your body. You smiled and grabbed the soap. You lathered his chest. His eyes followed your hands. You gave him a small smile as you washed his stomach and pelvis. You motioned for him to turn around. Your breath caught in your throat as you saw his scars clearly. Daryl was tense. You slowly touched his back. You felt him trembling under your palm. You moved closer to him and placed a tender kiss on the scar closest to you. He jerked slightly. You placed kisses on his scars. You felt him trembling. You wrapped your arms around him and held him. He relaxed. You lathered up his back and pulled him closer to you, you watched the suds flow off his body. For some reason you expected his scars to flow off his body too. You knew it would make it better for him. If he didn’t go through this. All you wanted was for him to be completely comfortable with you. To not be ashamed of what happened to him. He turned around. Reaching behind you he shut the water off. His long hair in his eyes.  
“You need a haircut.”  
“Nah.”  
“A trim? Just a little. To get it out of your eyes?”  
“Fine.” You smiled at his words. He grabbed the towels. He wrapped you up, playfully smacking your ass as you walked past him. He wrapped another towel around his waist and followed you to the bedroom. You sank down on the bed. Your shoulder on fire. Daryl tossed clothes off the dresser. He pulled on a t shirt and sweat pants. He grunted as he raised his arms over his head.  
“Baby, let me see.”  
“Nah. It’s fine.”  
“Daryl.” You said sternly. He sighed and sat down on the bed. You raised his shirt and looked over his wound. You kissed his shoulder. You watched the goosebumps snaked across his skin.  
“I think you’re gonna live Daryl.” You said giggling. “Stitches are a little tight but you’ll be fine.”  
He grunted at you as he slid his shirt down his back. You pouted. He swiftly pinned you underneath him. His muscles rippled under his skin. He pinned your wrists above your head as his mouth crashed into yours. You swirled your tongue around his. Daryl pulled back, breaking the kiss and earning a whine from you. He grinned and lifted you onto his lap. You rested your head on his shoulder as he held you. This was all you ever wanted. Where ever he was, you’d be, in his arms you were home and at peace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short. I'm still working on everything. Thank you all so much for reading and having patience with me

Daryl woke up early and kissed her forehead. He was going hunting with Merle. She stirred in her sleep and Daryl smiled at her. He slowly closed the bedroom door. He made his way downstairs where Merle was waiting for him.  
“Ya ready little brother?”  
“Yeah. C’mon.”  
Merle and Daryl made their way out of the gates of Alexandria. Daryl nodded to Rick.  
After a few hours tracking a deer Daryl stopped, he crouched down.  
“What is it?”  
“Not the deer.” Daryl scanned the ground. “Not walkers neither. Human. Four of ‘em.”  
“What are they doin out here?”  
“I don’t know.” Daryl stood, he and Merle made their way slowly, following the tracks of the humans. Daryl forgot about the deer, he was completely focused on this new could be threat.  
“Could be the Wolves Morgan let go.” Merle said quietly. Daryl gripped his crossbow tighter. He didn’t like it, Merle was probably right.  
“It’s nothin.” Daryl said as his eyes raked over the ground.  
“Eh?”  
“The tracks. Whoever was ‘ere. They ain’t no more. Walkers got em.”  
“Back ta the deer?”  
“Yeah. If we can bag a couple, won’t have ta share just one.”  
Three hours later Merle and Daryl set up a small campsite. Daryl set to work cleaning the three deers he took down.  
“Don’t know how we’re gonna get em all back ta Alexandria.”  
“We’ll manage.” Daryl grunted as his knife sliced through the belly of a deer. “They ain’t that heavy. Take em in shifts.”  
“Shoulda brought Lorelei. She coulda carried one.”  
“Nah. She needs ta rest. Been through a lot the past couple days.”  
Merle tossed a rope over a low hanging branch. He pulled and hoisted the second deer up. Merle grunted.  
“Ya know. Maybe the man with two hands should be pullin the ropes.”  
“Ya got it.” Daryl said not looking up. Merle grunted.  
“So what’s the plan ta git em back home?”  
“Toss em over our shoulders. Lara parked a truck few hours away.”  
“Let’s hurry the hell up. Every dead ones gonna be lookin fer this. Can smell em a mile away.”  
"Quit yer bitchin'." Daryl mumbled as he continued with the deer. After an hour Daryl and Merle made their way back towards Alexandria. Daryl shifted the weight of the dead deer on his shoulders. Bones dug into his shoulder.  
"Where's this damn truck 'sposed ta be at?"  
"'Bout another mile." Daryl grunted over his shoulder. "If nobody fucked with it. She parked it under a willow tree."  
"Why a willow?"  
"I dont know. She likes willows."  
Merle grunted and shifted his deer over his shoulder.  
"Ya know, pretty sure we coulda just trapped 'em, hobbled 'em and brought 'em back."  
"Rick wants ta have some livestock. Gotta wait til we know its safe."  
"It ain't ever gonna be safe little brother. It's how it is. Might as well live while we can. I'll talk ta Officer Friendly 'bout it. He's come 'round. He trusts ol Merle.'  
"Michonne don't." Daryl said under his breath.  
They continued in silence until they got to an old Chevy truck. Merle whistled. Sweat beaded off his forehead as he dumped the deer body into the back of the truck. Daryl followed suit dropping his two deer ontop of the one Merle dropped. Daryl blew out a breath.  
"I'll drive." Merle said quickly, making his way towards the drivers side.  
"Ya can't." Daryl said with a slight grin.  
"Why the hell not?"  
"Trucks a manual." Daryl said smugly.  
"Sonofabitch." Merle cursed loudly, as he opened the driver side door and moved over to the passenger side.  
"Well c'mon. I ain't got all day." He called out as Daryl laughed to himself. He jumped into the drivers side and cranked up the truck. The made their way back towards Alexandria. Sascha was on the wall with Rosita. Merle shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
"What's up with you and Rosita?"  
"Leave it alone."  
"Nah, yer back ta sleepin on my couch. What happened?"  
Sasha smiled as Aaron opened the gate.  
"I wanted more, she didn't."  
"What? She the first one who only wanted ta bed ya? Like ya did ta every other woman?"  
"Shut up."  
Daryl smirked as he pulled into Alexandria. He rolled down his window.  
"Got three of them? Damn good work Daryl." Aaron said beaming.  
"Where's Lara?" Daryl growled out softly.  
"She's in the infirmary."  
"The hell for?" Daryl barked as his heart began to pound.  
"She's fine. Abe got a nasty cut on his arm while they were putting up the expansion."  
Daryl nodded. "I git one of 'em deers. I'll take the smallest."  
Aaron nodded.  
"Ima go find Rick." Merle said as he opened his truck door.  
"Alright." Daryl said as he shut off the truck. He was ready to get home. He knew Lara was gonna make him shower. Daryl didnt understand it. He was just gonna get sweaty and dirty again.


End file.
